Growing Into Admitting
by jsinkr
Summary: Jack/Jamie YAOI. SLASH. If you don't like, don't bother. Jack and Jamie have grown into the years with each other. Jack continuing his spirit and guardian thing, while Jamie grows into a young man that has to come to terms with himself and...some strange new realizations about himself. Can Jamie continue his friendship with Jack with the ever growing fear of his control?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Yeah, so I know the characters are not mine. But thought this would be an interesting story to write out. Hope you all enjoy and reviews or comments would be awesome! Let me know if I'm doing good or bad here. XD

Chapter One

The cold was biting. The wind blowing so hard that a random purple cap went flying off of a passerby's head and up above the buildings. Once, a few years ago, the small town had been a quaint one. With shops ran by families, customers that were as familiar as their own household, and children running around without worry of strangers. That had been some time ago though and times had changed.

Now the small town was quickly turning into a large city. Distant corporations having come in to build larger buildings and establishing monopolized stores and merchandise. The small owners that had once flourished within the town were now being over powered by bigger corporations and only one single figure stared down with frustration. A lone figure that squatted precariously on the ledge of one of the large buildings, staring down at the sight of an older man closing up his shop, and hanging an out of business sign on the door.

Jack Frost was angry. Sure, towns grew and people either gained or lost, but this one hit a little closer to home than he felt comfortable with. His eyes stared down at the older man, aged about forty now, wearing a worn out brown beanie, a heavy beige winter coat, and black shirt and pants that were worn down to a fade. The old man, who's eyes were slightly glazed from weary fighting had once been golden in color, and a face that was now sunken but once had been rosy and full. Jack could only stare on with anger and an even stronger feeling of guilt building in his chest. He tore his gaze away, letting out a sigh that was exaggerated with the billow of foggy breath, and a burst of snow.

The man hadn't always been that way. Once, he had been very different and Jack couldn't help but turn his gaze back, his mind also going back in the strongest memories he held.

Thirty three years ago.

A young boy stared up in awe as he saw Jack Frost for the first time. Golden eyes shining brightly, mouth hanging open slightly, a slow curve coming to the corners as a youthful joy filled him. Jack Frost paced in the small boy's room, mumbling under his breath at times, exclaiming in joy at others as he realized that the young man saw him.

It was a time that had filled them both with pure happiness. The boy having confirmation that his belief wasn't in vain and Jack Frost, finally being seen by someone after 300 years of loneliness. What followed after this, a battle that had tested both of them to their tipping points, had just cemented them to one another even stronger. The boy, Jamie, being one of the few that knew without any doubt, that a magical world did exist. Jack Frost, having found a purpose and owing the young boy everything.

The rest of that year, they were almost inseparable. Jack only parting ways with Jamie to do his work, casting snow and ice along the roads of distant countries that were due for winter, while Jamie sat idly in wet and hot grass. Then the winter came back to Jamie's small town and he found himself outside during all hours, playing with newly laid snow that the mystical being had placed for him. Sliding on slick ice with his shoes as he held onto Jack's staff, while the Guardian pulled him dangerously fast across it, giving the young boy the ride of his life.

The years passed quickly after that for Jack. Watching as Jamie quickly grew into a tall elementary student of eleven years old, still lanky in his appearance and his shaggy brown hair becoming even more wild. His eyes were still golden and shining, still looking up into the sky as he waited for Jack to appear, and both of them sliding across the ice to play another game or trick. Some mockery still came towards Jamie from other students that didn't believe his wild tales and Jack could only stand by and watch, annoyance on his features. The children that did see him, were the only ones that Jamie could lean on, and their bonds were as strong as that dangerous night.

"Run!" The scream rang out along the length of the snow covered park, children spreading out in numerous directions as a rain of snowballs fell around them. The children's laughed filled the air as Jack flew through the air, creating snowballs in his hand and tossing them at the children as they ran.

"That's not fair!" Yelled one of the girls, laughing as she tried to duck the raining snowballs while attempting to mold one in her gloved hands. Jamie ducked down behind her as he ran, making one of the snowballs hit her directly in the forehead. He laughed harder as he ran off, his friends behind him, standing their ground as they tried to pelt Jack with their own hand-made ammo. Jack saw this and as the children turned their attention to each other, raced through the air to chase after Jamie.

He tackled the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around him as they rolled across the snow. After the inertia wore off, they both lay on their backs in the snow, wide smiles on their faces as they laughed tiredly. Jamie looked up, only coming up to Jack's chest in height, and Jack stared back down in turn. Jack smiled down at the young man as an older brother would to a younger sibling, a playful teasing smile before his hand came down to ruffle Jamie's cap.

"Running off like that. Think you can get away from the infamous Jack Frost!" He teased and Jamie couldn't say anything, his breath labored from running and laughing. His golden eyes didn't look away though. Instead, they stared a little more intensely and with a slight confusion in the orbs. He felt his heart doing something strong and his smile faltered a little as he finally looked away. A hand came up to touch his chest, feeling the strong and quickened rhythm of its pulse. He just shrugged it away though, moving to stand up and dust off the snow before they both returned to play.

But times change. Soon they were all in high school, teens that had grown into their early adult forms, and their beliefs following suit. Before either of them realized, Jamie was left alone in his belief of the magical realm, and his teen years were filled with hurt. Even more so as he neared his eighteenth birthday and he found himself sitting along in his room, staring down sadly at his bed. His hair no longer wild but cut short, styled on his head to give him a much more adult appearance, but there was no mistake in his age.

Jamie's body had filled out. Wide shoulders, muscled arms and legs from the years of hard play and the newest sport he had engulfed himself in, snowboarding. At his full height, he stood just over six feet. His height shown even more with a long and tapered waist and a set of long, strong legs. He sat in his bed wearing only a pair of black pajama bottoms, feet bare to the cold air, and upper torso chilled slightly with goosebumps. At the moment though, his mind whirled with depressive thoughts.

He had attempted to rekindle his friendships with his old friends, attempted to connect with others that he had once been so close to, but they had shrugged him off. They knew his strong beliefs were just as strong at this older age, as they had been in his youthful years, and they scoffed at him. Leaving him to stand in an empty hallway alone, feeling completely rejected after having invited them to hang out on his birthday. It had been too much and he found himself running out of the school to sulk in his room, sitting and staring at nothing as he just thought.

"Ya know, just staring like that will probably make you go blind. Blink man!" Came a playful voice and Jamie's eyes stared up to see Jack sitting precariously on the window sill, his staff lying across his lap, and a crooked smile on his face. He hadn't changed one bit over the past eleven years but what else would be expected? Jack was an immortal being and nothing could change of him. Not that they hadn't tried. Especially one disastrous night of Jamie trying to give Jack a hair cut and both nearly screaming in fright when the white hair grew back in an instant to its original length. Jamie tore his eyes away, anger laced on his features.

"Aw, come on now. I was just teasing." Jack said as he hopped of the sill, walking lazily into the warm room before closing the window shut behind him. He leaned his staff up against the wall before he hopped up onto the top of Jamie's foot board, squatting and placing his arms across his thighs. Jamie still didn't meet Jack's gaze and the spirit's smiling features soon turned to one of worry, eyebrows furrowed and a heavy frown on his face. As he spoke, he crawled down from his perch to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Hey man, what's up? You alright?" He inquired, a hand reaching out to touch the young man's shoulder, head tilting to the side as he tried to look at Jamie's downcast fast. Jamie shrugged off his hand.

"It's my birthday." The words came out barely a whisper, revealing a low tenor of a voice. Jack's face turned to a smile once again and he propped up once more, sitting straight.

"I know! You're eighteen now! Happy birthday!" He said but Jamie didn't look very happy from it. Instead, his eyebrows came together in hurt, eyes squishing shut tightly. Jack's joy quickly went away.

"It's my birthday and no one will come to celebrate with me." Jamie said, his voice breaking slightly at the end as he turned his gaze back to Jack. His eyes were lightly filled with forming tears, his hands gripping tightly at his ankles, shoulders raising up as he fought back the urge to cry. The hurt was so evident and Jack's own realization of the situation grew to its peak.

"...why?" He asked tentatively but he had a feeling that he knew the answer already. Guilt permeated through him. Through the years of watching the young boy grow into a man, he had seen the once close friends disappear from the scene, all growing up into their adult mindsets that made them not see the spirits anymore. Jamie's eyes clenched tight once more as he nearly yelled out his next words.

"Because they all think I'm crazy!" The words hung in the air for a moment, both knowing what and why the situation had come up, and both feeling too guilty to admit it out loud. Jack's gaze fell down to the tight grip that Jamie had on his own ankles, fingers digging into the warm flesh, causing the skin the get slightly red from the pressure. Then Jack's head shot up, a smile on his face, meant to be comforting.

"Come on, they don't think you're crazy. They probably-"

"They think I'm crazy cause I can still see all of the Guardians. I still talk to them. I still go out and hang out with you! People don't see me hanging out with you...they see me walking around by myself and talking to air." Jamie said, his words coming out in a rush, hurt laced with every word. The words caused Jack to sit back a bit, surprised by the young man's outburst. Blue eyes stared down then, biting down on his lower lip as he knew that what Jamie said was the ultimate truth. It was a hard truth to take, for both of them, but it was a realization that they knew they would have to face at some point.

"Do you not want to believe in me anymore?" The words were a whisper, words that were so hard to say. Jamie's head snapped up at them, eyes wide as he stared straight at Jack, who looked away with a slightly fearful look.

"No!" Jamie growled out between clenched teeth.

"But Jamie-"

"No! I...I don't...I want to believe in you...I don't think I could even try to forget you." Jamie said, confusion and frustration filling him as he began speaking, and ending with a defeated tone.

"Then what do you want to do? Either you believe in me and you'll be alone or...you forget me and you can live a normal life." It was a difficult choice. One that hurt both of them to their cores. Jack not wanting to lose the most important person in his life, the first person to ever see him, the first to ever believe in him, the first to be like family to him, the first...that he actually cared about after his rebirth.

For Jamie, it was a painful loss that he didn't want to even admit. The past eleven years, he had come to realize something about himself and about his relationship with the Guardian. One that both scared him and made him almost desperate. Those many years ago in the park, he hadn't known what it was, but as time passed, he came to realize what it meant. Especially after his sixteenth birthday, when a rather raunchy dream had come to him, making him a bit awkward towards to the spirit from that point on. Even now, he didn't reveal his thoughts to the other as much as he had as a child. Jack had just chalked it up to him growing into a teenager.

"More then friends...more then anything, I want to be with you." Jamie finally admitted, gaze down to his clenched fingers, and a light blush coming over his cheeks. The true meaning of the words went over Jack's head though, a pained smile instead coming to the spirit's face.

"If that's what you really want." Jack said and Jamie gazed up, his hand also raising to wipe away the moisture from his eyes, and forcing a smile to his face.

"Of course that's what I want! Forget them, right? I mean, I know **I'm** not crazy." A forced chuckle came after that, Jamie's smile growing wider than was normal, and Jack quirked an eyebrow. He knew that the man was just trying to make himself appear okay, always wanting to make others more comfortable then he was himself. Knowing that the young man would just continue his facade, Jack gave a slow nod before standing up. Stretching his arms above his head, causing his hoodie to raise up to expose his belly a bit, and making Jamie's eyes widen slightly before looking away.

"Alright then. Then what do you want for your birthday? It's your day, Jamie. What do you want me to do for you?" Jack had thought about doing something with ice or snow for the young man but after eleven years of trying to top himself with self-made gifts over and over again, he was running out of ideas. Plus, it wasn't like Jamie was a child anymore, and a sculpted ice figure didn't hold as much amazement to the young man as before.

Jamie still looked away, his blush still present as he closed his eyes, words and images filling his mind. A teenage, hormonal mind at that. What did he want? Oh, he wanted a lot of things. Wanted a lot of things that were not very pure or innocent. Wanted a relationship level that he knew Jack would not go for. Hell, he didn't even know if the spirit swung that way or even if spirits could do such things. It wasn't like he hadn't asked in curiosity over the years but he only received replies that were as questioning as his own. Even Jack hadn't known if he could have relations with another human, not knowing since he had never really had the chance to do so, and not really ever having the urge to.

"Well?" The question forced Jamie out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see that Jack was leaning over, hands on his hips, and face only a few inches away from his own. He sat back slightly, eyes wide, and a gulp forcing down the light panic that filled him.

"Uh...I don't know..." He said, forcing out a neutral comment that didn't reveal his true inner thoughts. Jack frowned.

"Come oooonnnn...I know you want something!" It was then that Jack noticed the slight color to Jamie's face and he raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirk coming to his face, but completely misinterpreting it.

"Oh...is it something that involves another person? Perhaps someone you find a bit too attractive?" Jack got excited then, floating up into the air for a moment before landing on the bed beside Jamie, his knee touching the young man for a moment before Jamie pulled away. Jamie stood up, nervousness enveloping his form as he slowly walked away from the bed.

"N-no!" The word didn't come out as confident as he hoped it would, his voice breaking slightly in embarrassment. Jack not knowing how close he actually was. The spirit leaned back on the bed.

"Aw, come on. Who is she? You want me to do something pretty so she'll be all...oooooh, how beautiful! You should kiss me in this romantic moment?" Jack questioned, teasing a bit and causing Jamie to blush a bit as a thought came to his mind. An image of the park filled with sparkling snow and ice, a dim light coming from the town, and both of them standing on the frozen pond. Hands held together, their faces coming closer to each other.

Jamie shook his head to rid the image.

"No! There's...there's no girl." He said, stuffing his hands into his pajama pockets, and Jack's face taking on confusion. A teasing tone came after then, a crooked smile on his face.

"A guy then?" Silence filled the room, Jamie not wanting to meet Jack's face, and Jack waiting for a denial. The denial didn't come though. Instead, Jamie slowly turned his gaze to Jack, slightly shy as he stared over his shoulder. Jack sat, waiting expectantly. Then the smile faltered. Eyes still expectant but his mouth slowly forming into a slight oh before his eyes followed suit. Jack looked up then, staring at the suddenly interesting ceiling.

"Oh..." Jamie turned his head away.

"Well...still...do you want me to make up some romantic setting for...the young man?" Jack said, words not really judging but still filled with a bit of surprise. Jamie closed his eyes shut again, shoulders raising up as he fought the urge to gush out his feelings.

"No...he...doesn't even know." The words were slightly defeated as Jamie let out a long sigh. He turned around once more, a forced smile on his face.

"Let's just go hang out. Take me somewhere. Anywhere." He said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. It would be nice to lead the conversation so that Jack would realize it but Jamie was just sure that Jack would reject him. And with how things were, he knew he couldn't survive that.

Jack let the topic slide, seeing that Jamie wasn't comfortable talking about it just yet, and nodded. Standing up, he grabbed his staff before he lifted up an open hand.

"Well, get dressed then! Can't go out in my world like that."

A/C: And so there it is. First chapter. What will it lead to? We'll see. I'm just kinda going with the flow. XD Stay tuned for the next chapter! Coming very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Comment: Wow, didn't think that I would get anyone favoriting this! With such a spur of the moment story idea XD Well, here is Chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

Please note, I am open to people tossing ideas and critiques at me. This helps me make my writing better and can help me improve my story. :) This story is for me, true, but it's also for those reading!

Chapter Two

A few weeks passed after Jamie's birthday. His mouth sticking shut about the topic, no matter how many times Jack tried to hint at wanting to ask about it. It was rather obvious as well. Jack and Jamie walking along the street, Jack pointing over to a young man, and wiggling his eyebrows in a humorous manner. Forcing Jamie to shove his hands deeper into his pockets and walking away quickly, forcing Jack to speed up, and far away from the man. Another attempt where Jack had somehow gotten a hold of a dirty gay magazine and trying to give it to Jamie, laughing loudly in embarrassment, and Jamie quickly grabbing it to throw it in the trash. Though he did reach in later to retrieve it.

It just continued on. Jack pointing out every guy in the town to Jamie, trying to find some guy that he had picked out the right guy, and then pouting slightly as he found it wasn't that person. Jack finding the most random objects to give to Jamie, so that he could have a gift for his crush. A snow globe, designed and created by Santa. A beautifully decorated Easter egg from Bunnymund, one that the rabbit had gone all out on for a different event, but Jack figured that the rabbit to make another if he wanted to. Then a necklace with a single feather on it from Tooth, a simple and somewhat masculine type necklace. Jack figured the fairy wouldn't notice since the feather had come off on its own. Each time, Jamie happily accepted the gift and set it to the side, slightly amused that Jack was pretty much finding everything that he would like but thinking that this mysterious other man would like as well.

Even today, it was no better. Jamie was sitting up against a tree, bundled up in layers of warm clothes. A thick, grey winter jacket, a pair of blue jeans and thick long-johns underneath them. A warm wool hat, decorated in grey and black tones of Indian designs sat on his head. He wasn't cold at all though. Even if he had been wearing nothing, especially with Jack dancing around on the ice with his lithe form, and Jamie watching on. Jack was blathering on about something and Jamie hadn't really noticed what he was saying until Jack suddenly yelled out...

"...and I'll take that handsome young man and smother him with kisses." Jamie's eyes shot up and to awareness as he stared in surprise at Jack. Who had stopped skating around, hands on his hips as he stared with humor back at Jamie.

"W-what?" Jamie stuttered out and Jack let out a laugh.

"I was wondering if you were listening or not." Jack said as he floated up into the air, approaching Jamie to sit down in front of him in the snow. Slouching forward, he raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"Hey...I don't want to make you uncomfortable but...do you want to talk about it? I mean, what's up with this guy you like? You gonna tell'im?" Jack inquired and Jamie let out a soft sigh.

"Is it weird?" He asked in reply and Jack frowned.

"Weird how? Weird that you like guys?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"You like what you like. After 300 years and seeing everywhere and everyone in a lot of different ways, you kinda lose the right to make personal judgements. That and I can't really remember my own personal feelings towards things like that from how I was before. People will do what they will and the same goes for you. So no, it's not weird to me." It made sense, to Jamie at least. He figured that after so many years and seeing the times change over and over, there was little room to think that one could stop it. Especially when Jack had been forced into being invisible to the world for so long.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Then come on! Let me help you out!" Jack stated, showing once again how he felt indebted to Jamie. One that wasn't meant to be negative to Jack but one that he happily accepted. Jamie stared up at Jack, his jacket covering his lower face as he blushed a little bit, eyes turning to the wide.

"Well...I don't even know if he's...like that...I mean, he could be but there hasn't really been any sign, ya know? I guess...I mean...he's older than me. Doesn't really seem interested in anyone, from what I've seen. Pretty cool..." Jamie relaxed a little bit, getting a little lost as he thought about all the things he liked about Jack, and Jack listened on without making any connection. To someone else, it was probably annoying to think that he was being told everything, yet not connecting the dots.

"Sounds cool. What does he do? He's older, so he's not in school, I guess. Unless he's in..what do you call it...collage? Coolidge?" Jack waved his hand around in the air as he tried to think of the word.

"You mean college?" Jamie corrected.

"Yeah! Is he in college?"

"No...he's older than that." Jamie said, eyes still pointed away from Jack, hoping that he wasn't giving too much away. He wasn't sure how it would all turn out anyway.

"Ah...okay. Well...you have to tell him right? I mean, you are human. Don't waste the time that you have! Just say it straight out!" Jack said, his still immature mind making the situation seem all that more okay, and Jamie closed his eyes.

"It isn't that simple." Jamie said with depression once more. Jack's idea was probably immature but it was a simplistic one. One that was said by someone who didn't really have anything to lose, while he had everything to lose.

"If I just say it like that...he's one of the few people that still talk to me." It was a big hint, a giant clue, if any, but still, it flew over Jack's head. The spirit sat silently, hand covering his mouth as he thought deeply about the situation. It was obviously something that was more intense then he had originally thought, at least to the young man before him, and he figured he should take it seriously. Jamie stared on, slightly amused as he saw the deep expression on Jack's face, a smile coming to his own as he gazed. Jack's face looked like he was caring deeply about Jamie's feelings and the young man felt his heart warm from believing such a thing. Was it possible that Jack cared for him that much?

Jack had to admit, he did care. But it was from something he hadn't even thought about for many years. A thought that he had never admitted to anyone, not even Jamie. After 300 years of seeing men with men, women with women, and women with men; he had just figured it was a normal cycle of human life. Especially when he saw them in romantic situations that had made him yearn for something more than the spiritual life he had been given. Those many years ago, he had thought deeply about forming a relationship with a human, to gain something he had never gotten to experience during his mortal life, but he had some to a dark realization.

He was immortal.

That thought had kept him away. Forced him to close off the desire to form such connections with another. The idea of forming a loving connection with another, to have those many happy years together, and to live an almost normal life. That idea had been dashed as he realized that he would not age, that his lover would age and die, to leave him alone. Leave him alone with a burning hole in his chest and Jack knew, that whoever he had connected with, would be the only one he would ever hold deep in his heart. With the threat of such pain, Jack closed himself off.

But for the past few days, his thoughts had delved back into that world. Especially as he thought more about men with other men, a thought that sparked a rather uncomfortable dream that plagued him for several nights in a row. A dream of Jamie with another young man, their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace as they secretly met on a street. Loving gazes pointed towards each other before sharing a searing kiss and heading towards a private room for them to continue. A dream where Jamie kissed the other passionately, both groaning out the other's name, and forcing Jack to realize something he had never noticed before.

A realization as he watched Jamie take off his shirt in the dream, exposing a tanned and muscled torso that he had seen a hundred times before. With new vigor though, he realized that he noticed the hue and shade of the tan, the pull and push of the lean muscles that moved within Jamie's form. How he noticed how Jamie's hair tapered just at the nape of his neck in a fine line of dark, wood-colored hair. How his golden brown eyes glazed over and narrowed in passion, his slightly pink lips opening as he groaned out in pleasure. An image that made his chest ache, made him actually feel warm for the first time in a long time, and making him want to reach out in the dream.

Jack awoke those nights in a very uncomfortable position. One that made him do something he hadn't done very often in his long years of life, having no real inspiration to do so.

And in this situation, he found himself blushing as he realized that he was thinking about the dream, rather than helping Jamie. Letting his eyes move back up to the young man, he had to hold his breath as he came eye to eye with those golden brown eyes that stared lovingly at him. Jack gulped back the slight panic in himself as he sat up straight, eyes closing, and mouth forming a tight line.

"Well...still...it's a risk. But Jamie, that's life, isn't it? Taking risks and deciding that it is worth everything to try for that one bit of hope?" The words rang true for Jack, at least. He had taken a chance by following the other Guardians when he had first been faced with them. Had taken a risk to try and recover his memories and both, he had received a greater reward than he had ever thought would have been possible for him. By taking a risk in showing communication with a young man to have him believe once more and in the end, finding the first person to see and believe in him for 300 years.

For Jamie though, it was struck him deep. Jack was right, life was full of risks that one would have to face and he knew, even at his young age, that he would have to make some risks now and later in life. Would he just sit back and let the opportunity always pass him by? To just flow away between his fingers, to never be able to say what he truly wanted to say? That was a fear even more terrifying then the possible rejection. To think that he would never be able to keep on hoping for something better, if he didn't think that he would at least take the chance to grab it. Jamie's eyes met up with Jack's once more then and he smiled.

"Yeah...you're right." He said softly and Jack beamed. Jumping up, Jack placed his hands on his sides once more, leg spread slightly, and he stared down happily at Jamie.

"Then come on! We gotta go find this guy. You should do it! Or...unless...you want to do it in a beautiful scenario or something. Do you want me to do what I offered on your birthday? Fresh snow and all that?" Jack rambled on, eyes dashing around to gaze at everything around him. The lake would be a beautiful and romantic area for such a thing, if decorated correctly with his particular special gift. A hand came up to his chin as he gazed around himself thoughtfully.

"I could put up some icicles along the treeline, all around, right? And then, make the snow bright and sparkling. Kind of girlie but hell, looks nice, right? Then, what about over there? I could make a really nice ice...waterfall...thing..." Jack's words trailed off as he continued, Jamie just shaking his head slowly as he smiled with Jack's enthusiasm, and now realizing just what he was doing.

"Jack-" Jamie started to speak as he rose up from his sitting position, hand on the tree to support his now shaking form. He was nervous as hell, wanting to do just what Jack had told him now, and building up the courage in his mind with a encouraging mantra. His words were cut off though as Jack flew up into the air, hands moving about busily to decorate the area with snow and ice. This left Jamie to just stand there, hands on his pockets, head tilted to the side as he watched the spirit move about, and a light amused grin on his face.

Jack didn't even pay attention, his whole focus being to make the area as nice as he could for his friend's sake. Every idea he had uttered and some that came to him spur of the moment, went into action as he flew around. Decorating random trees with long branches with long and delicate icicles, passing a light sheen of snow across the tops. Making sure that all areas of the lake were thoroughly frozen and covering the ring of it with snow. Turning up a light snow storm in the area to form a new and freshly made area of snow that was both beautiful and soft in appearance. Only when he was done, did he stop and slowly descend to stand in the center of the pond, hands on his hips once more, and staring around with a huge grin on his face.

"How's this?" Jack said as he turned around to face Jamie, who stood silently and patiently for the other to finish. Jamie just stared on without a word, watching as the snow storm continued, small snowflakes falling around Jack like a halo. It truly was a sight that he would never get tired of and he mentally took a picture to keep, wanting to have that image in his mind forever.

"It's amazing." He said, his feet crunching as he walked out towards the center of the lake, hands still in his pockets as he walked. Jack's eyes roamed the area, excited about the prospect of doing such a fine job, and taking in Jamie's compliment. He didn't notice as Jamie approached, didn't notice as the young man stopped just behind him, and was surprised as he turned around to be face to face with Jamie.

Jamie thought his heart was going to come out of his throat. His entire frame solid in nervous tension, hands clenching tightly within the confines of his pockets. He stared down at the slightly shorter spirit, Jack only coming up to Jamie's chin, and staring up at him in surprise. Well, surprise at first before it turned to confusion and another goofy smile coming to the spirit's face.

"What's up? Got another idea?" Their eyes stood steady, Jamie not saying anything. He had a million words come to mind about how to start this but all of them didn't seem right. They got stuck in his throat, made him feel like he was choking, and his breathing becoming slightly labored as he realized he was panicking slightly. Jack's curious expression changed to one of worry, a hand coming up to touch Jamie's forearm.

"Hey, you alright?" Those caring words. They were constant on Jack's lips whenever Jamie was upset and Jamie felt his heart skip a beat as he remembered all the years before.

Then without a word, Jamie's right hand came out from his pocket, and wrapped around the back of Jack's head. Pulling the man forward, he leaned down to plant a soft and nervous kiss on the spirit's lips.

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment. Snow falling around the both of them, landing lightly on their clothes before melting away to a tiny droplet on Jamie's jacket and hair, but staying solid on Jack's icy form. Jack's eyes growing wide in shock, his entire form frozen as everything came into focus and he realized what all had been going on with the young man. Jamie, completely focused on the soft but ice cold lips that were pressed up against his own, and his ears filled with the sound of his heart's erratic beating. He was completely warm now, his heart almost a searing and painful heat that he could barely stand but felt so good at the same time.

Then it ended.

Jamie pulling away slowly, staring down at Jack's still wide blue eyes, mouth gaping slightly as he stared up at the young man. Jamie's own gold-brown eyes filled with an insecurity he had never felt before, completely open and vulnerable to whatever would happen next, and Jack taking all this in. Then even slower, Jamie pulled away, his hand moving back to his pocket, and taking a single step away from the snow spirit. The tension in the air was sharp enough to cut deep into any passerby. Jack just standing there, still frozen in his position, one arm at his side, and the other up to point at something he had wanted to show Jamie. His eyes still wide open and mouth gaping, breathing slightly hitched in surprise.

It was an expression that Jamie hadn't expected. Closing his eyes and letting his head fall, he felt desperation fill up in his chest, and he forced it down with all his strength. He should have known that this would happen, had actually expected it, and it hurt more than he had thought it would. Letting out a shaky breath, Jamie tried to calm himself enough to speak.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Jamie whispered out, complete rejection and pain in his voice. Without another word, he turned around, and began to quickly walk away. Feet crunching and ice groaning from his weight as he walked quickly away from the still frozen spirit, his eyes growing moist from the pain that was now erupting out of control from within him. As fast as he could in the newly laid snow, he went between the trees to head back to his house, ducking the trees that lay in his way, and gasping out his breaths as he tried to control the hurt that spilled out of him.

After a moment more, Jack's frozen frame relaxed, and his arms both fell heavily to his sides. His eyes staring along the path that Jamie had left behind as he ran from him. His own heart had stopped for a moment before but was now slowly coming back to a steady rhythm. His breath was slightly faster still, his mind reeling from what had just happened.

Jamie liked someone.

Jamie liked a guy.

Jamie liked a guy that was older.

A guy that was WAY older.

Jamie liked a guy who didn't seem interested in anyone.

Jamie's eyes had changed so softly when he spoke of the guy.

Jamie's eyes were like that when he looked at Jack.

The few hints that the young man had given him were all pretty obvious. Should have been so obvious to Jack and his eyes tore away as he mentally cursed himself, realizing just how tortured the young man must have felt. Jack knew that he was Jamie's only friend and the young man had spoken about it, the pain of the loss so strongly evident in his voice. Raising a hand, Jack nearly slapped himself on the side of his head as he finally connected all the dots.

"Jack...how can you be so stupid..." He spoke to himself, a whisper. The hand moved up further, fingers threading through the white hair, and spiking up as he tried to think clearly for a moment. All this information was more than he knew how to deal with. He didn't even know how to begin to fix this or how he would approach Jamie from then on. On top of all that, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. The kiss was pleasant but a surprise. The touch on his head was warm and caring, touching him deeply, but also left a tingling hurt from all the memories that Jack had completely misunderstood.

What was he supposed to do?

A/C: Hey all, hope that the chapter is cool with you! Next chapter will follow soon after! So stay logged in. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author Comment: Brokeback mountain, I nearly died from that. lol! Glad people like and with a good starting amount for followers, very awesome! Hope to hear more about what ya'll think! Enjoy Chapter three :)

Chapter Three

"Hey Jack, are you alright?" The soft lilt of a voice forced Jack to turn his head, hand floating in the air from its previous job of holding his chin, and his gaze falling on Tooth hovering a few feet above him. He let out a sigh, turning his gaze back out of the palace's large windows, and idly watching the tiny fairies that dashed about outside.

"I'm fine." He said, though it was obvious to anyone observing that he wasn't alright. His gaze was one of deep thought, face completely neutral as he tried to work out whatever was in his mind, and his entire form slouched over wearily. Tooth gnawed a little on her lower lip, gaze turning to one of the little fairies that hovered nearby, both of their faces filled with worry. She knew though, knew better then to bug Jack over and over again to find out what was going on. If anything, it would just annoy the snow spirit into leaving to be alone and Tooth didn't want that to happen.

"Okay...well...if you need someone to talk to, you know we are all here for you." She said as comforting as possible, turning away for a moment but gazing back with worry before flittering off to work. That was one major downside of being a Guardian. Though they did bring joy and happiness to children throughout the world, they had very little time especially her, to sit down and be there for their dearest friends. Jack let out another sigh, eyes still staring out onto the colorful expanse that was the Toothfairy's palace.

It had been a few days since that event at the lake. A few days where Jack just couldn't bring himself to see Jamie and not knowing just what he was going to do about the situation. He had ran a few scenarios in his mind but all of them didn't seem enough.

One, fly up to Jamie and tell him that it was okay. That the kiss was nice and all but...no...that didn't work.

Two, fly up to Jamie and tell him that it was okay. That he was flattered but...no...dammit!

Three, fly up to Jamie and tell him that it was awkward and...no! What the hell, he wasn't grossed out or anything.

Four, fly up to Jamie and give him a hug. Comfort the man and...then what? Jesus...this was hard.

Five, fly up to Jamie and plaster kisses on him...WAIT!

Jack froze, eyes widening an inch as the scenario flittered out of his mind as fast as the baby Tooths. Where the hell did that come from?! His hands came up, ruffling his hair in frustration before letting out a loud growl to release some of the confusion that was building up. But the thought remained, why did he think that would work?! Why were the scenarios starting out so innocent and then building up to a freaking kiss?! His entire body fell off of his perch as he threw punches into the air, mussing up his hair even more, and yelling out before stopping to float midair near the palace.

"Why is this so hard?!" Nothing was hard for him! Everything had been so easy for him throughout all these years, all except trying to figure out why he was who he was in the first place, but that question had eventually been answered. Even in the beginning, when he was trying to figure out his limitations and finding out just exactly what he could do, had been hard but eventually figured out. It was hard for him to realize that no one could see him but again, that hadn't lasted forever either! All of this was too much and Jack froze midair, one eyebrow raised and the other furrowed in frustration as he let out a heavy breath.

There were a million things that he could say to try and extinguish the fiery situation but for some reason, Jack didn't want that. He didn't really understand WHY but he knew that he didn't want...didn't want it to end. That realization made Jack take a breath, head raising slightly and eyes staring at nothing but in surprise. He didn't want it to end. But what did he want to continue? Why did he want it to continue? With so little experience with other people, Jack knew that he wasn't going to figure this one out right away, but he had an idea of who to ask. And with that, he flew off, heading north.

Meanwhile, back in Jack's usual hangout, Jamie laid on his bed. The blanket pulled up over his entire form and the window's shades pulled down to make the entire room dark. It was the middle of the day but Jamie didn't really notice, hadn't even paid attention to it as his mother tried to wake him for school. She tried but was met with Jamie not wanting to go. One look at his face and his mother knew that something was wrong, she asked, tried to find out what it was, but Jamie put up a wall. He didn't want to admit anything and even more so since his mother had no idea about that particular preference of his.

She eventually let it go, speaking calming and kind motherly words to him before letting him lay alone in his room. Jamie just clenched his eyes tighter, not wanting to think more about it, but the event replaying over and over in his mind. Jack staring at him in shock, expressing nothing else but that, and not moving or saying a word to him. The dark and cold feeling of realizing how wrong he was to do such a thing enveloping Jamie. His feet moving through the snow quickly at first but then becoming sluggish as he slowed near the end of the treeline. His entire form falling down to his knees in the snow, hand clutching at his chest as he tried to keep from breaking down right then and there. Then finally doing so as he came back to his room, angry and hurt enough to punch a hole into the wall. Then falling into a depression as he laid in his bed, knowing.

Just knowing that he had lost his one and only friend.

Miles and miles away, Jack finally made it to North's large abode. His feet shuffling as he ducked the Yetis that were working, dodging the clumsy elves that weren't really going anywhere but trying to do something, and finally making it to the large man's office doors. Pushing the heavy oak door open, Jack peeked into the room, seeing the large man playing around with some new toy at his large work desk. Jack let out a light cough.

"Hm?" The deep voice echoed in the room as North paused for just a millisecond on his new toy, looking around him as if looking for what made the noise, and then forgetting it once more to the shine of his little trinket. Hands went back to work with the object and Jack's eyebrows furrowed as frustration set in from being ignored. As if he didn't get enough of that already. Entering the large room, he silently closed the door before floating up into the air and landing softly on North's shoulders. The man still didn't notice.

"North." Jack said, the name coming out frustrated and a little louder and sterner then he meant. The large man stopped, wide eyes looking upwards til he met Jack's gaze above him, and a large smile coming to his face. Suddenly, Jack found himself enveloped in large and lumbering arms as they hugged him tight enough to rival a bear, and he let out a strangled gasp.

"Ah! My friend! You come to see me and look at my new toys!" The Russian accent was heavier then ever and Jack gave a slightly pained smile. How was it that this guy had been immortal for so long but STILL talked like a new ESL student?

"Haha, hi North. Can you uh...release your death grip on me?"

"Oh, sorry. I know not my strength!" North said in his booming voice, a belly deep laughing rumbling from him as he released Jack and set him on his feet. A large hand landing firmly on Jack's back in what was supposed to be a friendly pat but in reality, making Jack almost lose his balance, and only his staff kept him from falling forward. The other hand reaching out to a plate and grabbing an extremely chocolate cookie, which was forced into Jack's hands. The snow spirit raised the large cookie up, the treat being almost as big and as round as his own head.

"Uh...thanks." Was the guy trying to make him diabetic? Oh great, what a thought, a diabetic snow spirit.

"Ho hohoho, is no problem! But what brings you to me? Is Bunny chasing you? You do naughty again, Frost?" North was really just teasing but the reminder of having a reason for coming came back to Jack and he sighed. Setting the large cookie down on the table, Jack stared off at nothing as he tried to think of how to say what he wanted to. North saw this, his wide eyes narrowing down in worry, and his large hand coming to rest on Jack's shoulder but much softer this time.

"There is problem?"

"Yeah...I...I don't know what to do..." Jack admitted, jumping up to sit down on the table, his staff laying across his lap, and his hands grasping the wooden staff tightly. North reached behind him to grap a chair, a hand swiping off one of the elves that was smiling rather stupidly in the cushions before letting out a yelp as he fell. Sitting down and bringing himself forward a bit, North planted his hands on his knees.

"What is problem? Come, tell North and I fix this." A sad smile came to Jack's face as he looked up to meet the larger man's gaze. Letting out a small breath, he tried to figure out where to start and to make this all...appropriate. How was he going to do that?

"Ah well...if you find out...that someone likes you...and you want to say something but...you don't want it to end. What...what does that mean?" The words came out stuttered, flustered, and with a rather profuse blush as Jack rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Not wanting to point out that he knew who it was, kept it so that North didn't know it was Jamie he was talking about, and to avoid any further drama. There was enough of that currently.

North though, took on a rather serious expression. Sitting back in his chair, a hand coming up to rub along the length of beard, and his eyes becoming thoughtful. From what Jack could tell, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what North was going to say. The seriousness of his expression was enough to make Jack want to fly out the window right then and there, just to avoid any negative advise that would only make him feel worse about the situation.

"Well...that is hard. Obvious question is...do you like this person?" The question was one that Jack had asked himself a million times on his way to North's factory. One that he wasn't sure about.

"I...I don't know...I mean, I care for them and...the thought of hurting...this person...hurts me." The last two words were accompanied with Jack's hand coming up to grip his chest, the hoodie crackling slightly from the ice on it, and a pain gripping him sharply. North gazed at him, his hand running a little harder on his beard.

"I see. So you like this person." Jack's eyes shot up.

"I do?" North gave a small laugh.

"Well, do you? Think. It hurts if you think you hurt this person? Do you like smile? Do you like idea of being with person? Do you like to have more? You see you and them together...for long time?" Jack thought deeply about the list of questions that North gave him. Yes, it hurt to think of hurting Jamie. Yes...he did like his smile. Yes...he had a lot of fun being with this person. Then finally...yes...he wanted more. He wanted a lot more. And oh yes, he had had thoughts of them being together for some time but only one looking different. When he thought this, that dream came back to his mind, but instead of a different young man, it was him. A blush creeped brighter along Jack's cheeks and his arms crossed in front of his chest as he turned his head away.

"Y-yes..." He said and North chuckled louder this time. The hand moving from his beard to slap hard on his knee.

"Then you say! You tell Tooth." The words came out so fast that Jack didn't catch them at first but when they did register, his head spun around as North rose from his seat.

"Tooth? No! It's not Tooth." It was North's turn to be confused then, his head tilting to the side as his hand paused in picking up the cookie.

"No? Who then?" Jack looked away once more, sweat forming on his forehead as he realized that North was trying to pry out the identity of the person from him. Damn this guy was nosy but of course, he was Santa Claus. He knew just about everything about everyone, right?

"Is Bunny? Sandman?" The large Guardian was thinking that it was one of the immortals and Jack's head hung down, a hand coming up to rest across the front of his face. The idea of having any feelings towards Bunny like that...jeeze, the rabbit would have a coniption fit from that.

"Uh...a mortal..." The happy yet confused look on North's face changed very dramatically then. His hand putting the cookie back down on the table as he sat back in his chair, a large oh forming on his face.

"I see. This problem." That nervousness came back full force then and Jack slowly gazed back at the older Guardian. He gulped, realizing that this had something to do with him being immortal and he had a feeling this was going to go along the fears he had had years before. Was North going to lecture him about how he would stay young forever but the other would age and die? Jack was aware of that, had thought about it more than the older man had probably assumed of him.

"Why? What does being mortal..." North raised a hand to pause Jack's question.

"We are Guardians. We protect the children, you know. But...children grow..." Jack nodded his head, leaning forward to hear more about this.

"Yeah?"

"They grow to adult and...forget...but their children know us. A cycle, you see?" Furrowing his eyebrows together showed that Jack didn't exactly get what North was getting at. Of course children grew, they grew into adults and had children of their own, or at most of them. It was a natural act of nature that Jack had watched with Jamie, who grew from a clumsy little kid to a strong and optimistic young man. North released a sigh, drawing Jack's attention back to him. His hands raised up to emphasize his point as he spoke.

"Child grows, become adult, and they forget. They see us as child but they grow and forget. They come to time when they cannot see us anymore." This information was a little hard to take and Jack looked down, running the data through his mind for a moment.

"Why? Why do they forget?" North's face took on a stern frown, his usual cheerful demeanor slightly diminished from the look.

"I do not know. Only Manny maybe. I think..." Sitting forward in his chair, North's eyes narrowed from the odd new topic.

"I think imagination and innocence, go away. Maybe this...has something to do." Jack nodded his head slowly as North sat back in his chair. Jack's hand coming up to rest on his chin, fingertips resting on his upper lip, tapping lightly as he took in the information.

"When do they forget?" North shrugged then, his hands landing loudly on the arms of the chair.

"Different for different person. I know you don't like child that way, so person is older. But it will happen...they forget and...they do not see." The truth was hard to swallow for Jack and his eyes shut tight as he realized what it all meant. Jamie might be able to see him now, might be able to talk to him, hear him, and touch him but it would not last. At some point, he would forget Jack Frost and not be able to acknowledge his existence.

"Do you know...who was the oldest? To remember?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know but he had to ask. To see if there was even a chance that this could go on for a little longer. A little hope. North raised his eyes up, thinking hard over the thousands of children over the years.

"Hm...I think...twenties...yes, something twenty."

"So before thirty..." Jack sighed out the realization that even if there was a chance, it would only be for ten more years, if he was lucky. Would it be worth it? A heavy hand fell on his shoulders then and his eyes raised up, laced with a variety of emotions as North stared into his blue eyes.

"Is hard decision."


	4. Chapter 4

Author Comment: Wow! Looks like lots of people are checking out my story and thank you to all who have reviewed it so far! It really gives me the motivation to push through and finish this story!

Drama will ensue in this chapter. Will Jack be able to reciprocate Jamie's feelings? Or will he find that he cannot handle it and run?

Chapter Four

Hard decision wasn't the half of it. Jack flew around for another day before he felt that he had to do something. Letting it sit like this wasn't going to help anything and if all else, would make him feel worse if not make Jamie think he truly hated him. So soon enough, he found himself floating just outside the young man's room, but frustrated that the window's blinds were closed. Slowly and carefully as to not attract attention from passerby's, he pulled the window up, and raised up the blinds to slide into the room.

The first thing he noticed was how dark it was in the room. The once lit nightlight that had shined in the corner of the room had been knocked out of its socket, laying on the floor in an almost forlorn way. He couldn't even make out the bed or the door that led into the room, a darkness that made him feel a slight chill down his back. The next thing he noticed, was a strong odor. It was an odor he hadn't really faced before and his nose scrunched up at the slight sourness of it. It was both sour and sweet, a sickly sweet that made him bring a hand up to rest underneath his nose to try and block out the scent.

"Jack?" The voice that filtered into the room was weak, almost as if coming from a ghost, and Jack's head snapped up at it. His eyes narrowed as he tried to adjust his vision to the darkness of the room and some hazy shapes came into view.

"Jamie? Where are you?" A moment passed after his question, his eyes continuing to search the darkness before a sudden beam of light made him shut his eyes. His hand raised up to block the sudden source of light and it took a moment for him to adjust to it before he looked towards the source of light. It was one of Jamie's old lamps, sitting down on the ground up against the opposite wall from where Jack stood, and Jamie sitting beside it.

And damn, he looked like hell. Jamie's usually tamed hair was tossed about in messy manner, obviously not having been washed for some time. He sat with his dark pajama bottoms on once more, one leg hoisted up for an arm to hang precariously on the knee, and the other spread forward but lazily. In the hand on Jamie's knee, was a large bottle that was nearly empty of whatever liquid it held, and Jamie's face...

Jamie's face wasn't how Jack was used to seeing him.

His face was blank, mouth slightly open, and eyes only open part way. A few day's growth was present on his face and his cheeks slightly sunken in. But it was his eyes that caught Jack's attention. They were a little puffy, reddened from what Jack could only guess was hours of crying and possibly lack of sleep. They stared at him, almost as if dead.

"What happene-"

"Nothing. I'm just..." Jamie's head lolled to the side as he tried to form words but it was obvious that he was drunk. His eyes went over to his left, where four more large bottles lay empty, and Jack realized what the odor was. It was the distinct aroma of someone who was drowning themselves in alcohol and depression. It hit him hard and his head raised, hands turning into fists, and taking in a deep breath.

This was because of him. He had been away for too long after the event and Jamie had taken it as his answer. And there was only one answer that the young man could've taken from Jack's absence. Feeling the guilt, Jack set down his staff before moving towards the disheveled man, his hand reaching out to grab the bottle and putting it off to the side. Jamie made a small noise of complaint from having his liquor taken away but made no movement to try and get it back. He was just too drunk to even try to grab at it.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?" Jamie just scoffed, turning his head to the side.

"No. Just tryin'...tryin'...not to feel right now, alright?" The words were slurred, uneven. Jack bit down hard on his lower lip, eyes wide as he looked over Jamie's form. Making a decision, he reached out to grab the young man, hoisting him up, one arm over Jack's shoulders, and moving them towards Jamie's bed. Jamie's feet dragged as he attempted to walk but his body just too weak and intoxicated to listen to his brain's orders. They didn't make even two steps before Jamie lost his footing and with his weight being so much more than Jack's, they both toppled over.

Jamie landed on his stomach, his arm having come up just in time to keep his face from hitting the floor. Jack was pinned halfway beneath him, Jamie laying over the left side of his body, and Jack raising his arms up to try and dislodge the heavier man. Jamie made no sign of moving and Jack huffed, his free arm landing with a soft thud beside him.

"Where did you even get alcohol? You're not old enough." Jamie laughed in an almost mocking manner.

"I do know some people, ya know." He said, his head laying halfway on Jack's shoulder, but his eyes staring at the carpet beneath them. Jack stared up at the ceiling, feeling his heart beat a little faster. The room was silent for some time after that, neither one wanting to say what they were thinking. Jamie wanting to scream and yell at Jack, command him to tell Jamie why he had been gone for so long, and to know what Jack had thought about what had happened. Jack wanting to tell Jamie about what he had learned and that...

"Why were you gone for so long?" The words came out a choked whisper, Jamie's upper body shaking slightly from the strain of his emotions, and Jack's eyes turned to look at the back of Jamie's head. Jack wasn't sure what to say. Did he want to admit that he had been torn into a thousand different directions on how to approach this? Did he want to admit that he was confused all to hell? A part of it hurt his pride, feeling that he should be able to answer these questions somehow, but finding that the answers were just not there.

"I had to think." Was that the best he could think of? Honestly, at the point it was. Jamie seemed to take that as it was, giving a small nod before his hands finally moved up to lift up his upper body. His knees settled into the carpet, one stuck between Jack's legs, and the other making him straddle Jack's left leg. Jamie didn't move further than that though but instead, stayed hovering over the spirit.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it...like that...It must have been disgusting." He said, his eyes looking down to Jack's clothed chest, and Jack's eyes zipping over to stare at Jamie's face.

"No! I mean...it wasn't disgusting..." The words were embarrassing and made Jack turn his face away, a light blush stealing his cheeks, and making him feel that the situation was that much more awkward. Meanwhile, Jamie's eyes had come back up to Jack's face, a little surprised.

"...really?" Could it be? Could Jack actually have...no. A frown came onto Jamie's face. He figured Jack was just trying to be nice about it, it didn't mean more than that, and Jack saw this.

"Really. I mean...you were pretty much doing what I said you should do...I was just shocked really..." Slowly, he eased himself up on his elbows, forcing his body to raise up more, and their faces getting a little closer now from the movement. Jack looked off to the side, his face still facing Jamie's.

"I just...I told you before...I don't really know or have thought...about stuff like this...so I'm not sure." It was the truth and Jack felt like he was a freaking virgin at the moment. Though honestly, he was from all he knew. Jamie listened quietly, face not revealing that his heart had skipped a beat. Realizing that Jack was saying...that he didn't really object to the situation or idea of being or doing things like kissing...Or at least, that's what he was hearing. Jamie moved a little closer then.

"So...would you...want me to kiss you...again?" The question made Jack's entire face turn red and he quickly moved out from underneath the young man. His arms moving to wrap around himself as he leaned back against the bed behind him, knees brought up towards his chest. Jamie's face remained blank as he move to sit down with crossed legs, arms hanging limply in front of him.

"Can we just...take this one day at a time?" Jack was so unused to this kind of attention. Like a child that had never received a compliment in his life and now being faced with a flood of them, he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not, but didn't want to run away from it either. Jamie broke the silence with a laugh, a hand coming up to rub the front of his head. Jack snapped his gaze towards Jamie, confused.

"You look more confused about this than I am! Jeeze...we're like...a couple of teenagers." The laugh grew a little louder then, his eyes opening to stare at Jack. And boy was he relieved, seeing that same joyful mirth in the young man's eyes once again, instead of that dead look. The tension was relaxing then, Jack's own frame easing into a state of comfort as Jamie's laugh slowly died down.

"Do you...want a drink?" Jamie said jokingly, pointing over to the bottle that Jack had put aside, and Jack just laughed.

"Naw, how about we go for a walk? That lake looked lonely when I passed by." And with that, they almost were back to this unsteady level of normality. But both of them knew, that it wasn't going to be the same ever again after this.

And it wasn't. A few more weeks passed. Jamie going back to school and his swatting away the worried questions of his mother, who didn't believe that he could go through a bout of depression and be happy again so easily. If anything, his mom probably thought he was crazier than she thought, but he didn't want to express the reason for it. How could he?

_ Yeah mom, I got depressed because I have a crush on a snow spirit called Jack Frost that only children who believe in him, can see._

Yeah, that would go well. NOT. Jack though, was acting his usual self, if not a bit more attentive to where Jamie was when they were together. Whenever Jamie got close to him, he would freeze up for a moment before he put a little distance between them. Sure, it had hurt Jamie's feelings at first, thinking that it was some form of rejection. But then he noticed that after some insistence, Jack wouldn't try to pull away from him, and he realized that Jack was just nervous about being close. Thinking that something would happen again and boy, did Jamie turn that into a little teasing game.

"Jamie...wait a minute...are you sure about this?" Jack's voice was a whisper, almost shy, and Jamie let out a soft chuckle at the spirit's nervousness.

"It'll be alright, just...hold this..." He retorted, a soft grunt following soon after.

"Ah! Wait a minute! Something's going to break!" Jack yelled out, worry and strain in his voice.

"It'll...it'll be fine! Just...wait!" The voices rang out lightly at the bottom of a hill, two men that sat face to face as they...put on skis on the bottom of a sled. Jack holding his hands to keep the ski in place while Jamie attempted to bore the screw through the wood and finding it very difficult to do with just a screwdriver. If they had a drill, it would have been so much easier, but alas, here they were grunting it away.

Finally the ski was in place on both sides of the sled and Jamie let out a little woohoo before leaning over to plant a soft kiss on Jack's cheek. The movement made the snow spirit float away almost a foot in a split second, a blush on his cheeks. His hand came up to the warm spot on his cheek, a small red spot forming on the snowy white skin, and Jack's eyes wide as he stared at Jamie. Jamie though, pretended to not even notice the surprise on the snow spirit's face, and Jamie trying his hardest to not laugh.

"Come on! To the top of the hill!" Jamie exclaimed, picking up the sled and running up the hill. Jack lagging behind for a moment before quickly floating up to the top.

"Jamie...what are you doing?" The question rang out into the empty air. Jamie turning his head to look at Jack, who was sitting in front of him on a sled. Knowing that Jack would happily make the high hill of snow, Jamie had turned the situation of fun and play into one of uncomfortable closeness for Jack. Sitting down firmly on the sled, Jamie had placed his legs on either side of Jack, and his arms pinning the spirit down in front of him. His hands, gently placed on either side of Jack's torso in a hug, his face only inches away from Jack's right ear.

"We're sledding." Jamie stated innocently, acting as if there wasn't some other motive going on in his head, and Jack...oh so innocent Jack, believed it. Giving a nod, he turned his head back around to grasp the front of the sled, a playful smile on his face as he waited for Jamie to push them to start. A moment passed before Jamie did so, shoving them into momentum, and their sled quickly catching speed as Jack's wind blew them faster.

Both yelled out whoops of joy as they went down the embankment, Jack's arms flinging up into the air as they slid down the hill, and Jamie grinning like a madman. The ride ended a little too soon though and they both found themselves being flung from the sled, landing a few feet away. Both landed in a soft collection of snow, leftovers from Jack's building of the hill, and their laughter filled the air. That was, until Jack noticed where they were exactly.

Jack sat straddled over Jamie's form, pressing rather closely to the younger mortal beneath him, and a blush stole across his cheeks. Jamie though, was still laughing before he noticed this as well, his eyes becoming soft as his hands moved up to grasp Jack's hips. He gulped, his tongue coming out to lick his lips in habit, and the movement making Jack fidget. The slight movement made his pants rub lightly against Jamie's crotch and the man couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped him, his fingers digging a little harder into Jack's hips.

"Ah...sorry..." Jack found himself whispering out, his hands coming up to clasp in front of his chest. Jamie though, had no problem with the movement but not wanting to scare Jack, resisted the urge to grind back in return. Instead, he leaned up, using his elbow for support before his other hand reached up to grasp the back of Jack's head. Gently, he pulled the snow spirit closer to him, illiciting a soft gasp from Jack.

"It's alright but...I would like..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Jack's eyes clenched shut and gave a short, quick nod. Taking the silent approval from Jack for what it was worth, Jamie pulled the man closer to him til their lips met.

At first, it was like before. A coolness pressed against his own lips that made him shiver and Jack feeling the opposite sensation of warmth spreading from his lips to the rest of his face. Then it became more, Jamie's lips opening slightly to gently press his tongue against Jack's lips, requesting permission silently, and Jack not knowing exactly what it meant. He followed through with what he felt though, opening his lips in return and then feeling Jamie's hot tongue moving between his lips. The strong muscle gently entered, pointing upward, beckoning for Jack's tongue to meet with his, and the spirit complied with a soft gasp. Their tongues meeting, was even more than the feel of each other's lips. A tongue as cold as ice, gently licking along the hotness of Jamie's warm body, dancing between their lips.

Their lips pressed harder, becoming more heated. Jamie moving to press forward more, wanting to delve deeper into Jack, and Jack's hands snapping to wrap around Jamie's neck. Jack felt like he was falling, falling from the highest points he had ever flown and allowing himself to just drift down through the clouds. It made his body feel hot for the first time in years, causing his skin to become pink from the sudden heat, and his hair moving up as if awakened from something deep within. The accumulation of all this made Jack gasp as Jamie slowly ended the kiss, pulling away and panting lightly himself.

His eyes were half-lidded, lips red from the force of the kiss, and small puffs of breath visible in the cold air and from the coolness in Jack's mouth. Jamie's eyes widened a little as he saw Jack though, seeing the blue eyes that were shining a bit more than usual, lip a bright red as if he had been eating a red candy, and skin actually having color in his cheeks. It was a beautiful sight and Jamie let out a shaky breath as he tried to hold back the urge to kiss him again.

It was then that both of them noticed something a little embarrassing. A certain part of Jamie that was pressing up against Jack's clothed bottom, a hardness that made Jack freeze for a moment in surprise and confusion, that soon made his eyes widen a bit. Jamie closed his eyes, his hand moving from Jack's head to rub his own, embarrassed that he had been caught with such a thing.

"What..." Jack whispered out and Jamie turning beet red.

"I uh...I got a little excited...sorry..." When he looked back to Jack, he saw the spirit looking down, and light teasing smile forming on his face before meeting Jamie's gaze.

"Wow...I guess I can make more than water hard then...yeah?" Jamie couldn't believe that Jack had actually said that and the shock of it made him freeze, his eyes wide for a moment as Jack fell over to the side from the force of his laughing.

A/C: Thanks for reading Chapter 4! The next chapter should come out tomorrow, so keep an eye open and please, leave a review to tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Comment: And here we go! Chapter five in the limelight. Jack's got something up his sleeve and Jamie is being lead along. Once again, thank you all for the reviews and thank you followers! Enjoy!

Chapter Five

This was going to be awesome. With the winter ebbing away from Jamie's house, there was little time left for him and Jack to spend time together, and then the spirit had to go and surprise him. The morning had started out just as any other, on one unimportant weekend, until Jack appeared at his window. Jamie looked up from his desk, steering attention from his college applications to gaze at the spirit that was tip-toeing into his room. Jack smiled wide as he gave a rather goofy and playful position, hands behind his back, leaning forward to kick a leg as if skipping.

"Hey. I got a surprise for you. You doing anything tomorrow?" Jack asked, a mischievous look on his face. Jamie raised an eyebrow as he rose up from his chair, walking over to the spirit to pull the man closer to him so as to place a soft kiss on Jack's lips.

"No. I wanted to hang out with you if I could. Are you busy?" He replied and it took a moment for Jack to respond, a light blush on his cheeks from the greeting that he should have been used to by now. Hell, it'd been going on like that every time they saw each other for a few weeks now.

"Uh...no...I wanted to uh...see if you wanted to go to a little celebration?" Jack retorted, holding his position in Jamie's grasp, not wanting to pull away, and making note that he was actually enjoying it a little bit. Jamie's eyes widened a little bit then.

"Celebration?" He stated, a thoughtful look coming over him as he thought about what they could be celebrating and then it hit him.

"Oh! Easter!" How had he forgotten? Hell, how could one forget a six foot rabbit? Jamie felt a little more excited now, wanting to go at that moment to see what kind of party a rabbit would put on. For some reason, a thought of carrots dancing around and a lot of Jackie Chan movies came to mind, and he chortled a little.

"Yeah, come on! Bunny's already gone and hid all the eggs already and North is setting up a party over in his realm!" Jack said excitedly. Jamie hadn't been able to go to some of the party's they had held before, being too young to indulge in some of the Australian's rabbits supplied drink, but Jack figured he was old enough to handle it now. Jamie gave a nod before he reached over to grab a light black jacket to cover his band shirt and faded pair of blue jeans.

A little bit later, having taken a short cut that the rabbit would probably fuss about later, they appeared in Bunnymund's realm. The stark contrast of Jamie's rather bland room to that of bright greens and newly bloomed flowers would make anyone blink in adjustment. Rubbing his eyes, trying to ward off the pollen that was at almost choking levels, Jamie smiled as he saw North finishing up with some decorating. Or rather, ordering around the Yetis and pretending to give orders to the elves.

It was a rather nice set up. Colorful flowers that were made even brighter with sparkling left overs of snow, elves herding some left over eggs that danced around, music of a playful tune, and a table that was laid out with more food than Jamie had ever seen in his life. The table itself had to almost be as long as half a football field and with numerous dishes that didn't have a single repeating meal. But what made Jamie laugh a little more, where glass pitchers in the shape of Easter eggs filled with several different colors of what he could only assume was alcohol.

"Jeeze...this looks more like a 'let's all eat ourselves to death' party rather than a 'Easter' party." Jamie commented and Jack chuckled, North casting a mock hurt face towards the mortal.

"Ack! Is good to eat and drink! We celebrate this time and now, also to celebrate your man age." North commented, his words a little off, and both Jack and Jamie realizing that he must have already dipped into the drinks. Jamie looked over towards Jack, raising an eyebrow, and mouthing 'man age?' to the spirit. Jack shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to give away the surprise just yet. Tooth appeared then, carrying a large tray of food that looked suspiciously like some animal that Bunny might have known.

"Oh, Jamie! I'm so glad you're here! It's going to be so fun, isn't it? Just look, all this yummy food." She stated, losing herself a bit as she peered at the wide range of dishes, and soon getting so distracted that she left the conversation without the boys even answering. Jack and Jamie looked at one another, laughing quietly at how the other two guardians were reacting.

"Let's get out of the way while they finish." Jack said, grabbing hold of Jamie's hand and flying them off to the colorful rivers in the realm. Setting them down between two small creeks, one colored green and the other yellow, and pillowed with flowers that were unrealistically large. It was like something out the movie Alice in Wonderland...just on acid.

"Ugh...I still don't get how that kangaroo can stand all this color. Hurts my eyes." Jack said, slightly teasing but honestly, it really did hurt his eyes. Years of white snow and clear ice, you get used to a certain amount of color. Jamie just smiled, moving to sit down on the ground as Jack floated down to sit cross-legged beside him. The snow spirit looked around him, not really paying attention, and Jamie took that as something to take advantage of.

Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around Jack as he sat up, leaning over as he pulled Jack closer to him. Then in one movement, laid his lips gently on Jack's, illiciting a light gasp from the older man. The kiss was slow, sensual, one that was meant to be comforting and seductive, or at least Jamie hoped so. His fingers ghosted softly through the strands that were always cool yet soft, making Jamie want to always have his hands on them. What surprised him at that moment though, was a soft nudge that pressed back against him. Jack was always so tentative with him with the kisses, only pushing back when Jamie moved slowly. He chalked that up in his mind.

The moment got a little more heated though as Jamie slowly moved them down, laying Jack onto his back as he slowly climbed up to be on top. Laying his legs on either side of Jack's, Jamie pressed a little harder into the kiss, their tongues twining in a slow dance. A soft moan escaped Jack, his eyes closed, white lashes almost dancing as Jamie kept his own eyes open.

He kept them open for a reason though. His right hand slowly moving down along Jack's torso, the snow spirit opening his mouth in a shaky breath as he arched up into the touch, and Jamie slowly moving his kiss downward. His other hand mimicked the other hand's motions, running down along the clothed torso, caressing in a soft motion on either side before coming to a stop at Jack's waist. The hoodie had shifted upward in Jack's arch from before, making it so Jamie's hands met with the coolness of Jack's bare waist.

"Ahh...Jamie..." His eyes shot up once more, not realizing that he had gaze down at the snowy white skin that was exposed, but only to see that Jack's own eyes were shut tight. A pinkish hue at returned again to the spirit's cheeks, the rest of his face almost flesh colored. Moving down a little more, Jamie let his tongue come out to gently run down along Jack's neck, moaning at the pure taste of water and the light taste of salt. At the same time, his hands moved upward but...underneath the hoodie.

"Oh!" The surprise of warm hands landing on cool flesh jolted Jack back into reality, his mind still whirling with the pleasure that Jamie was putting his body through. Blue orbs shot down to see Jamie's face, which had turned upward in surprise, and Jack had to hold back a giggle. The man looked like a deer caught in headlights, as if he had been caught doing something really bad, and Jack bit his lower lip. Jamie wasn't sure if he should keep going, not knowing if Jack was bothered by his sudden and daring move, but Jack just turned his head to the side.

"Why...why did you stop?" He whispered and Jamie let a slow smile come to his face. Looking down, his hands slowly pushed up further to expose even more of that delicately toned waist.

"Sorry...how dare I..." Jamie teased before ducking his head down, running his tongue around Jack's navel. With determination, his hands moved upward, forcing Jack to arch his back a bit so that the material bunched up a little more comfortably, and Jamie's mouth following suit. A warm tongue that almost burned Jack as it traveled up along the slight dip between his toned muscles, running up higher and higher til reaching his chest. Jack let out a shaky breath of air as Jamie paused for just a moment, gold brown eyes shining brightly as he stared up at Jack. Then slowly, teasingly, his mouth lowered to wrap his lips around Jack's pink nipple, and the spirit threw his head back.

It was like a searing heat that Jack had never felt. One that left his entire body quaking, made his knees shake to the bone, his hands thrusting upwards above his head to grasp desperately at the grass. Sure, it was just a nipple, an act that he had attempted on his own a few times through the 300 years but this was different. It was so hot, almost painfully hot, but it felt so good at the same time.

"Oh...Jamie...please...ah..." Jack was barely able to speak as Jamie gave attention to the delicate nub, running his tongue in circles around it before gently closing his teeth down on it to nibble it. That sensation sent another jolt through Jack, grass audibly being ripped out of the ground before the quiet sound of ice quickly working its way over the grass. Jamie ignored it but instead ran his fingers down further, hooking his fingers in Jack's pants as he moved over to the other nipple.

Jack was lost. The normal feeling of ice barely present anymore, heat enveloping his entire body, a hot ache that burned even lower, and a dryness that came to his mouth from the rate of his panting. Then everything was shocked back to reality as a loud voice rang through the air.

"Uh...everything is done, mates." The familiar Australian accent rang true and both men froze. Jack quickly shooting up to pull his hoodie down and clench his knees together tightly to try and hide his arousal. Jamie slowly sitting up to sit back on his shins before he raised his eyes around, squinting at the light before he finally saw Bunnymund. The large rabbit standing about three yards away from them, several baskets hanging from his arm, and a quizzical expression on his face. Or from what Jamie could tell was. How did one tell a rabbit was confused?

"Thanks...Bunny." Jamie stated, his words tight and quick, emphasizing his need for the rabbit to just hurry along. Luckily, the Aussie understood what he was hinting at, lifting his head up with a knowing gaze before giving a slight nod. Jamie raised his own hand, giving the rabbit a mocking salute before letting out a heavy breath, and looking from the corner of his eye at Jack.

Jack was definitely embarrassed. His hands clenching his hoodie in bunches around the appendages, eyes shut tight and the pink hue still brightly displayed on his cheeks. His mind whirled and Jamie watched on as ice started to form on the ground around Jack's form. The temperature dropping around them, Jamie's eyes moving up to see clouds slowly forming over top of them, and a low whistle escaping him as he saw the nervous power of Jack. Damn...he had to remember to not upset the guy but Jack didn't even think about that.

'Rabbit knew. The damn rabbit knew! He would tell the others. He would blab and try to make it all a joke. Jamie would get embarrassed...Jamie...would get hurt...' And the thought of Jamie upset, sitting alone in his room, and Jack being held back from being with him. It was a truth that suddenly rang loudly in Jack's mind. A chuckle pulled him out of this slight shock though, his eyes shooting up to Jamie with surprise.

"Why are you laughing?! That wasn't funny in any way! What if the others find out and-"

"And what?" Jamie said, his words soft but stern. Jack didn't know what to say. He just sat there, feeling his heart slowing and breath evening as he realized what Jamie wasn't upset by the prospect of being found out at all.

"What if...they try to make you stay away from me?" Jack whispered, not realizing the weight of his words as they spilled out of him. Jamie understood though, his chin lifting slightly in surprise before a smile came on his face. Leaning forward, he gently pushed Jack back down onto the grass, and laid himself down on top of the other.

"They won't. Of all the people in the world...who else would be as accepting as those three?" It was a valid point, one that hadn't really passed through Jack's mind. Three other immortals that had gone through their own pain, rejection, and worry. Nearly as much as Jack, if not more, from what he knew of them. He calmed down a little then, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down a little bit, and then only after he had calmed did he look back up at Jamie.

"And even if they did...I wouldn't let them. I told you before, I met a guy that I like, and why would I let that go when I have him in my arms?" Jamie said, punctuating his statement as he wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders. Jack's own heart beating rapidly in his chest from the sweet words, a smile coming to his face before he slowly rose up, wanting to kiss Jamie in return for those amazing words.

"Christ, can you two be any sappier? Hurry on up! I'm starved!" Yelled out Bunnymund again, having just gone a few feet away, and damn if rabbit's didn't have good hearing. The two men stared at each other, smiling before soft laughter erupted them both.

A few moments passed then before they were spotted floating down, the party already having started, and both men being greeted by dozens of baby tooths. As they landed, North and Tooth both raised glasses, cheering a loud greeting towards them as the two men approached. North handed them both drinks, a brightly colored orange drink for Jack and a blindingly red drink to Jamie. Both men stared down at their drinks for a moment, paused, looked at each other, and burst out in laughter. Turning towards North, Jack raised his glass up.

"What is this?" He said through bouts of giggles, laughing at the outrageous color of the drink while Jamie lifted his up to sniff. It was almost sickeningly sweet in aroma and suspiciously smelled of Jolly Ranchers.

"It's what's leftover of the sad eggs your snow messed up on the hunt." Said Bunnymund, sitting over to the right of the table, long feet up in a perch, and leaning back into a cushioned lawn chair as he sipped a purple drink. Jamie let out a laugh, all eyes turning towards Jack. North raising an eyebrow and eyes that stared slightly chastising the younger spirit.

"What? A little snow is good for eggs." Jack said in his defense and everyone rolled their eyes. Jack threw a hand up into the air then, closing his eyes as he tried to get everyone's attention once more.

"Alright, alright. Let's not think of things that passed..." Bunnymund scoffed at this, mumbling under his breath about things being in the past his ass.

"...remember, we are here for a reason." The last few words came out in an almost sing-song manner and the Guardians all calmed then. Jamie raised an eyebrow in slight worry. What was going on?

Then he got his answer as Tooth ducked down under the table and came back up just as fast. Only this time, with dozens of the baby tooths, and carrying a cake that was big enough to feed an army. Jamie's eyes widened as everyone shouted.

"Happy Birthday!" Jamie didn't move, his eyes wide and mouth open a bit as he stared down at the cake they set on the table. Decorated in white icing, numerous shapes splayed out on its surface. In the corner, a figurine of Santa in his sleight, riding off with reindeer. In the opposite corner, Bunnymund coming out of a hole and Easter eggs surrounding him. In the bottom corner, Tooth holding a present in her hand as she held a tooth and in the bottom opposite corner, Jack riding on a sheet of what looked like ice. Then dead center were the words, Happy Birthday Jamie in red icing. His eyes turned up to the Guardians then, a chuckle escaping him.

"But...my birthday was months ago..." He stated and all the Guardians looked a little sheepish, except for Jack.

"We're sorry...with all of us getting ready for holidays or being swamped with work...we couldn't really get away." Explained Tooth, true guilt on her face as she fluttered closer to the young man. Bunnymund hopped up then, letting out a sigh as he approached, patting a large hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"No good excuse, mate. But we figure, we should all be here at the same time for your day, ya?" It was all so much and Jamie turned to look at Jack, happiness in his eyes as he realized that Jack had made sure they were all together on this day. Jack showing him that he wasn't alone, that he did have other people besides Jack, and that there WERE people who cared about him. Then in the next instant, he found himself enveloped in hugs, strong pats on the back, and little pecking kisses from the baby tooths.

The rest of the day flew by then with gifts from each of the Guardians and even some of the baby tooths. North giving him a new laptop for when he got accepted into college. Bunnymund giving him a hand carved statue made of wood, showing Jamie sitting with all the Guardians. Tooth giving him a ornately designed blanket that portrayed Tooth's palace and each baby tooth giving him little trinkets that he could use at school. It was all so much and Jamie found himself almost in tears from happiness.

"Wait! Jack, where your gift?" North inquired and Jack chuckled for a moment, raising his shoulders to shrug, but cut off as Bunnymund chimed in.

"He already gave him a gift, eh mate?" As North and Tooth inquired about what gift Jack had given him, both men stared at each other, smiling shyly at one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Comment: Wow! Got quite a few reviews and views this past day, very cool! We got a couple chapters left to go here, so keep watching as the boys continue growing!

Chapter Six

The night soon came as the men left the Easter and Birthday part, Jamie holding on tightly to Jack's hand as they flew. He was ecstatic. He couldn't believe that things could get any better. His life feeling much more complete then it was before, filled with friends that were as close as family, a celebration that was filled with said people, and the best of all, finding himself getting closer to the one he cared most for. How could it get any better than this?

Soon, they were back at Jamie's window. Climbing into the room, somewhat hotter than the heat that was slowly building up outside, and Jack feeling a bit under the weather from it. He was a snow spirit after all and warm air just made him feel suffocated but he was willing to put up with the uncomfortable sensation for Jamie. Something he had done on many occasions over the years but even more so now.

As soon as they came in, Jamie reached to pull off his shirt, and ruffle his hair to bring to ease to his muscles. It wasn't that he was tense with Jack, though he was in other ways, but the act of flying was still a bit unnatural for him. Soaring thousand of feet above the ground and only doing so because of a tight grip on Jack's hand. He just couldn't get over the slight vertigo he got from it.

"You going to head out or stay the night?" Jamie inquired, turning slowly as he tossed his shirt over to a small pile near the door. Jack smiled, hugging his staff to him as a slow blush came over his cheeks. Turning his head to the side, his cheek resting on the length of the staff, he let out a small and nervous chuckle.

"Uh...ya know, I never really did give you a proper present." Jack stated, his words making Jamie raise an eyebrow, his head tilting to the side.

"Yeah you did. You took me to China." And it had been an awesome trip, filled with delicacies and numerous souvenirs that he had somehow fit into his small school bag. The food was something to get used to, some of it being questionable in origin, but ending up to be extremely delicious. It had been a bit sad that Jack didn't really eat. He could but it didn't really do anything for the spirit, who had probably tried numerous foods from everywhere over all that time.

The gifts were the most amazing though. A traditional Chinese style shirt, little sets of wind chimes made from the most delicate metal work, and a set of ink brushes that he definitely intended to use at school. That had been the most amazing gift he had ever received from anyone, how could Jack think that it wasn't a proper present?

As Jamie's mind spun with the amazing trip to China, Jack leaned his staff against the wall. Slowly and quietly, he approached Jamie and raised his hands up to rest softly on the taller man's chest. That soft touch was what brought Jamie back, his eyes staring down at the hands before inching their way up Jack's arms to the spirit's face. Now, Jamie wasn't dense or anything but the hopeful look on his face gave away what he thought the whole situation meant. One that made Jack feel a bit more confident, his heart already beating a steady rhythm.

Then without another word, Jack floated up just a few inches. His head tilting back as he placed an icy cold yet gentle kiss on Jamie's lips. It wasn't one filled with passion but one that was like a sign. A sign that Jack was all in now, that he was game for whatever was going to follow for the both of them. That innocent kiss was all it took for Jamie, who wrapped his arms possessively around the smaller male to hug him closer as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues twining together in a growing familiarity now, heads tilting in opposite directions to almost meld themselves to one another, their breath growing faster with each second that passed. A groan escaped both of them, knowing what was going to happen, was going to happen.

With that thought, Jamie suddenly pulled away, and Jack stared up with confusion. Pulling away, Jamie stalked over with heavy footsteps to the bedroom door, and reached out to lock the damn thing. There was no way anything or anyone was going to interrupt them this time and Jack stifled his laughter as he saw this.

"Think Sophie is gonna hear us and start a riot?" Jack teased, making himself embarrassed by his own words but not being able to hold back the tease. He had to admit it though, at least to himself, that he hoped for no interruptions this time either. That hot and heavy moment from before, he had nearly died when they were forced to just stop like that, making him wish for a new set of lucky rabbit feet if it were to happen again. His thoughts were halted rather fast though as Jamie spun around.

Turning, Jamie walked back with the same determination and emanating aura that made Jack's light humor turn to a little bit of panic. He found himself being swept up in Jamie's arms then, both moving towards the young man's bed, and Jamie climbing up onto it on his knees. Only until they were well on it, did Jamie set Jack down on the dark sheets, leaning over the other as he felt his hormones take control of his better judgement.

Then with a surprising speed, he moved himself down to grab hold of Jack's pants, opening up the front in one swift move. Jack gasped out at the sudden action, his hands moving down to grasp tightly at Jamie's shoulders. Panic emanating in waves from his fingers as he gave a slight hold to keep from Jamie to move forward. The touch seemed to bring Jamie down a bit, his form tensing for a moment before his eyes shot up, a little wider than normal.

"Ah...sorry...I uh...got excited..." He admitted and Jack let out a shaky chuckle, his hands slowly moving back to rest on his chest tentatively.

"Can I-"

"Yes..." The reply came out swift and barely a whisper to completely cut Jamie off, making Jack even more embarrassed before he looked to the side. Jamie smiled, confidence coming back to him before he went back to what he had intended to do before. Ducking his head down, eyes focusing on the flesh that he exposed as he slowly undid the ties on Jack's trousers. Pulling them down slowly, watching as he thanked the Gods that people back in Jack's original time...didn't really wear underwear.

And damn if he wasn't blushing as Jack's arousal came out. Dipping just a bit from the hardness, a little bubble of precum that collected at the tip, and a blushing rosy hue along the entire appendage. Jamie let his eyes move back up to Jack's face then, the spirit looking off to the side, eyes closed tight and biting hard on his lower lip. The same blushing pinkness that was now returning to the snow spirit, making him look almost mortal in appearance, and less fog protruding from Jack's mouth as he gasped softly. Even the ice that usually accumulated around Jack, wherever he chose to sat or stand, was slowly melting away into dark wet stains on the sheets and pillows beneath him.

But Jamie didn't even think on that. Instead, with his eyes still locked on Jack's face, he dipped his head down. Left hand wrapping around the six inch length, forefinger and thumb touching at just their tips, and Jamie's tongue coming out to run from the base of the length to the tip. That one soft movement, barely a whisper on the older man's flesh, made Jack's entire body shiver as an audible gasp escaped him. His mouth stretching open to accommodate the sound, eyes clenching tighter as his head went back. The sight alone made Jamie's entire body throb with heat, his jeans becoming unbearably tight as his own length pressed up against the cool zipper.

Without warning, Jamie bobbed his entire head down then. Taking the length into his mouth until the tip barely touched the back of his throat, his gag reflex threatening and forcing him to stop a little more than halfway on the length. Waiting only a second, he closed his lips tight, drawing it back upwards and caused the skin along Jack's length to stretch a bit with his movement. This made the entire length feel constricted, almost tight, and Jack's legs shook from the sensation.

He had never felt anything like this. No one having ever seen him in such a state or even naked for that matter and Jack felt so exposed at that moment. He had done things to himself, for sure, and even more so after hanging out with Jamie so much the past few weeks, but he didn't know that it would feel like this.

Had never felt the warmth of another person's touch on his body like this and the sensation overwhelmed him with a powerful blast of heat through his body. Then Jamie did it again, saliva coating the length more this time and creating a smoother yet tight constriction around Jack. He couldn't help the buck of his hips, wanting to drive deeper into the hot suction wrapped around him as Jamie pulled upwards once more. A loud moan escaping Jack as he finally opened his eyes to look down at what Jamie was doing to his body.

And he almost lost it right there. Jack's blue eyes widening as he came eye to eye with Jamie's eyes, an eerie golden brown that were just as wide as his, and bobbing to the motion of Jamie's movements. A stare that bore right into him, making a shiver run down the length of his body and straight to his toes, one that was demanding yet loving. Eyes that just yelled out a torrent of strong emotions that made his arousal twitch and making Jamie's cheeks become even redder from the feel of it. His mouth wrapped tight around the arousal, cheeks sunken in just a bit as he created more suction, forcing Jack's eyes to threaten to close.

Unconsciously, Jack's knees spread open, thigh muscles tensing and easing from the strong sensations. Jamie moved his arms to between the snow spirit's legs as he did so or at least he tried to. Jack's legs were bending upwards, feet planting firmly onto the bed as he slowly started thrusting upwards every time that Jamie tried to pull away. It was hard though, his pants still wrapped around the middle of his thighs, forcing Jamie to pull away for just a moment. His hands swiftly ridding the spirit of his trousers, throwing them to no particular area of the room, and his head moving back down. Jack's head went back again, breathing in deeply as the warmth took him even more. The new position making it so that Jamie could take the entire length into his mouth, fighting in gag reflex as he swallowed around the length that invaded his throat.

At the same time, Jamie kept his mouth moving up and down the length, while his right hand got more daring. Moving downwards, forefinger dragging along the crease between Jack's legs, following the folds that led to the man's scrotum. Teasing along beside it before diving lower still, moving beneath the throbbing hanging appendage, and finding the sweet flower that lay hidden just below it. The tip of his finger ghosting around the opening, collecting the saliva that dripped down from Jamie's ministrations on Jack's cock, and pooling slightly in the creases of his opening.

Releasing a low groan, which created a low vibration around Jack's cock that made the spirit see stars for a moment, Jamie dared to push a little deeper. Jamie's arousal throbbing in need at the feel of that warm heat teasing at just the tip of his finger. His forefinger pressing in slowly but deliberately, pushing in to the first knuckle, and Jack's head snapping back up.

"What...ah! Jamie!" The man groaned, surprised to feel the sudden intrusion in his body before Jamie started to move faster. His tongue's tip poking up to run along the length of Jack as he bobbed his head, creating a stronger sensation to distract the man as he moved his finger in deeper. Warmth surrounding Jamie, his eyes closing for just a moment as he imagined that tight heat wrapping around him in a much lower. As he made his way to the second knuckle, he pulled it back to gather more saliva along the digit, before delving deeper still. Pushing the digit completely into Jack, the tip of the finger turning into a 'come hither' motion to try and find that beautiful spot.

It had taken Jamie some time and experimentation of his own on his body to find out that such a spot existed. Many awkward nights that resulted in quite a few messes but at that moment, it wasn't his that he was interested in. He wanted to know exactly where Jack's was. While multitasking in such a difficult manner, his own mind becoming hazy with need, Jamie concentrated mostly on finding that sweet spot. The tell tall signs of a slightly rough bump within the other, protruding barely an inch wide, and finally finding it after a few more bobs of his head. As he run the tip of his finger along it, knowing that he wasn't applying yet enough pressure, Jamie mentally smiled.

Then he rubbed it. Enough pressure to make Jack aware but light enough to avoid damage and boy, did Jack buck.

"AAAAAHHHHH! What?!" Jack nearly screamed out, fingers digging desperately into the bed sheets as his hands flew to his sides. Jamie didn't relent though, his finger working diligently at the nub within Jack's body, and his head bobbing down faster. It was all too much for the spirit, not being used to such actions against his body. Slowly, his knees shaking, Jack's back arched up. The back of his head pushing deeper into the pillow beneath him as his chin raised upwards, eyes clenching shut even tighter, and mouth gaping open in a silent scream.

And a release so strong, that he had never felt it's power before. His release was immense. Jamie pushing his mouth down as far as he could, finger still working hard as the muscles clenched down around the digit, and his mouth suddenly becoming filled. A sweet, almost sugary taste that he hadn't expected as Jack's entire body went stiff, toes curling into the sheets. His entire body steaming as if a clump of ice had a bucket of hot water tossed on it.

Then suddenly, Jack became completely lax as he fell back against the bed, panting heavily. Jamie moving to sit back, a hand coming up to wipe some leftover saliva on his chin, eyes wide as the mist slowly disappeared up into the air from Jack's body.

He hadn't seen Jack like this before. Flesh actually...flesh tone. Cheeks rosy as if filled with blood and breath...actually not forming a cool cloud. But he didn't think much more of it as Jack's eyes slowly opened, panting heavily as he stared straight at Jamie, a look of utter satisfaction on his face. Jamie smiled, moving forward to prop himself above Jack as he tilted his head, staring down at the Guardian.

"That was...really good..." Jack wasn't sure what else to think. Hell, he could barely think at the moment as it was, and Jamie gave a small chuckle.

"Is it done? I think...we should keep going." He whispered and Jack felt a blush come over his face, knowing just what the man was going at. Looking down, his hands reached for the hem of his sweater, pulling it straight up and over his head. Tossing it to the side and staring up at Jamie at the same time, a shy and slightly cocky smile coming to his face.

"No more waiting?" Jamie inquired, eyes filled with some hope that now was the night, and Jack chuckled softly as his arms came up to wrap around Jamie's neck.

"No more waiting."

A/C: Well...not for them but a bit for you all. XD Stay tuned! A lot of smut to come and a bit of drama.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Comment: Getting a lot of support! Thank you so much for that :) I'm glad that so many people like my version of how these two are together.

Chapter 7

There was no more waiting as Jamie leaned down to take Jack's mouth into a passionate kiss, his heart feeling that it would explode from the sheer joy of holding Jack in his arms like this. His hands flew down to grab his fly, zipping down after undoing the button, his legs squirming around to rid himself of the offending garment. In his excitement, almost falling off the edge of the bed, eliciting a sweet melodic laugh from Jack as Jamie was forced to pull away. Standing up, Jamie quickly wiggled out of his pants and left them on the floor as he nearly jumped onto the bed.

"Jeeze, isn't like the movies is it?" Jamie said, chuckling slightly as he placed himself between Jack's legs once more. Jack simply nodded, not being to form words just yet, and his hands moving to clutch his own chest in slight nervousness. Jamie saw this.

"I'll try to be gentle...I swear..." He said, words calm and meaning to be a source of ease for Jack. Reaching down, he slowly and gently grabbed the back of Jack's knees, bringing up the long and slender limbs up to rest on his shoulders. His right hand moving over to the side table, reaching into the drawers to pull out a small bottle of lubricant, and untwisting the top off with his thumb. He had grown so used to using this on himself that it was second nature on opening it but now, his hands shook slightly as he squeezed the clear gel into his left hand.

His eyes fell downwards as he rubbed the gel around on his fingers, spreading it evenly across his three middle fingers. Only when they were coated did he slowly ease the digits down, his forefinger pressing against the slightly moist opening that still quivered from the actions of before. Slowly, he eased the finger into Jack, forcing a choked moan from the man before he slid it easily in to the hilt. It wasn't painful for Jack, having just felt it before but when it started thrusting, his mouth hung open as he breathed in sharply.

Jamie thrusted the digit in slowly but sternly, spreading the lubricant from the digit around as much as possible before introducing his middle finger. The digit sliding in with a little pop and Jack feeling slightly uncomfortable for a mere second. Jamie moved the digit in centimeter by centimeter, before pulling out and easing back in, massaging the opening to ease the muscle. It was amazing how well Jack's body responded, his cheeks reddening as he felt himself open wider and wider. Even as the third finger was introduced, there was little pain and Jack was thankful for the pleasure that coursed through him.

Only when the three digits eased in and out of the spirit easily, did Jamie slowly pull the digits out, Jack biting his lower lip at the sudden emptiness he felt. His erection slowly returning from the seductive yet caring touches that Jamie placed on him. When he finally saw Jamie's erection though, his eyes widened a bit.

The man was definitely a man. The length reaching up to a healthy seven inches and much wider than Jack's own equipment, measuring about two inches in width if not a little more. Jack watched with slight fear as Jamie spread some more lubricant on his own erection, releasing a shaky breath at the feel of it and his excitement building. The length glistening in the dim light as he finished, golden eyes moving up to stare straight at Jack's face, and the snow spirit staring back with more fear now.

Quietly and without another word, Jamie leaned forward. His movements making Jack's knees move up to almost touch his own face as Jamie pressed his hips forward, his right hand guiding his arousal to Jack's opening. Jack's hands shot up to rest on Jamie's pectorals, his breath hitching and making Jamie pause in his motions.

"Jack...do you...do you want to-aaahhh!" Jamie had started out with worry, wanting to stop if the other man was too nervous to continue, and not wanting to push Jack too far. He didn't have to worry for long on that though as Jack found some courage that he didn't know he had, thinking that Jamie was going to stop. Wanting this to happen, Jack reached his arms down to grab at Jamie's hips, his legs moving down to wrap around as well, and forcing the young man to thrust forward.

The sudden heat and tightness nearly drove Jamie to climax right then and there. His eyes clenching shut, body shaking as he tried to hold back, and head snapping back in surprise. For Jack though, it was a sudden and sharp pain that invaded his body, and a gasp escaped him. His eyes clenching tight as he tried to hold back the surprised tears, teeth clenching together. Jack's legs eased up for a moment, Jamie's hips moving back at the same time, and Jack squeezed his legs tight once more to drive Jamie back in. That second thrust changed it for Jack.

The second thrust drove Jamie straight to Jack's prostate, rubbing up along it through the entire length of Jamie's arousal. The steady pressure made Jack's hips jerk, that pleasurable bolt running through him, forcing his eyes wide.

"Ah...there...what was-oh!" Jack was barely able to say as Jamie thrusted once more in the same manner, eyes now shining down as he watched his arousal enter back into the warmth. He had expected it to be cold, honestly, but it had turned out to be so hot. It got better with each thrust too. Shallow thrust now, aimed purposely for Jack's sake as he waited for the man to beg him for more, hoping that that would happen. His fantasies running through his mind in swirls as he thrusted only halfway in now.

Jack was flustered. The thrusts from before had been so good, painful at first, but they had built up to a pleasurable level that made him want more. Then when Jamie started thrusting in only halfway, he thought he was going to lose it. He had tried to tighten up his legs once more and use his hands to pull the man's hips harder again but Jamie's strength kept him from doing so. It was frustrating and he felt his lower lip starting to ache from the amount of gnawing it was enduring. Letting out a groan, he thrusted his hips backwards to try and drive Jamie deeper but the man kept resisting him.

"Ahh...Jamie...please..." He begged, eyes half open as he gazed down at the sight of Jamie's arousal thrusting into him.

"Please...what?" Jamie panted out, turning his hips into a wide circle to tease the spirit and making Jack groan.

"Please..more..." It was embarrassing but he was beyond caring now. That pleasure he had felt only moments before was right there, only a few inches away but as he spoke, Jamie complied with happiness.

Jamie thrusted in suddenly. Hands planting firmly on either side of Jack's head for leverage as he thrusted forward and down, pushing himself deeper and harder into the smaller body. Hard enough to cause the headboard to bang for a moment before balancing out, the bed creaking from the speed of their movements, and Jack thrusting himself back in return. Their movements became frantic, both men gasping out loudly as the pleasure built up. One of Jack's arms coming up to wrap around the back of Jamie's neck, wanting to be closer to the man as he invaded his body with enough force to make their skins slap audibly against one another. The new position making Jamie's length run along his prostate deliciously, Jack's neck flinging back in pleasure as he nearly screamed out in ecstasy, and Jamie attacking the newly exposed expanse of flesh with his teeth.

The nibbles and the thrusts, it was more than Jack could take, and he found himself climaxing for the second time. His entire body growing taut, arm almost crushing Jamie to him as he rode the waves of pleasure that escaped him. The hot splash of seed on his stomach and Jamie's, running down the length of their bodies before dripping down onto Jack once more. Jamie groaning out as Jack's insides clenched on him, almost painfully hard, his thrusts becoming erratic as he tried to hold off but couldn't. The tightness drawing him to thrust in to the hilt as he released himself deep, his own seed entering into Jack and making the snow spirit shudder from the feel of it. Jamie's own arms coming around to wrap tightly onto Jack as he pulled the man down hard onto him, hugging him close, and feeling their hearts beating in rhythm to one another.

From afar, the two appeared amazing. Both their bodies glowing with a strong hue of redness, skin sweaty and almost glowing in the dim light of Jamie's nightlight. As they climaxed, Jack's body once again releasing that hot steam as if ice were being heated. Making it look as if both of them were emanating steam into the vastness of the room's space and their bodies becoming slicker with the moisture.

Soon they both fell into a mess of limbs on the bed, Jamie sprawling on top of Jack as they gasped for breath. Then Jamie felt the cold slowly return to Jack's form, building up once more. Even with him still laying inside the other, he could feel the coolness running up along his length and he chuckled. It appeared that the other would always stay cold, even if he grew hot from Jamie's ministrations. Staying planted firmly within Jack, Jamie lifted his head up to lay a gentle kiss on the man's chin. Jack smiled as he gently wrapped arms around Jamie.

"Happy Birthday, Jamie."

That was years ago though and Jack mentally cursed himself from the memory that came back. His mind returning to the present as he watched the aged man start walking down the street, looking as forlorn as he did so many years ago when he first saw him drunk. That same look of defeat and anguish, one that held a deep pain that very few mortals knew, yet the man still held an air of optimism that was as surprising as his story. If he ever told the story.

Floating down to the street, Jack followed behind the aged man, hovering only a few feet above him. Jack just had to seem his face once more. Just once more that day, though he had made an excuse to see it almost everyday for the past twenty years. Those same brown eyes that glowed golden when the man thought of something deep, a memory that held a level of love and compassion that shined brightly through the orbs.

"Jamie..." Jack whispered out, knowing that the man could no longer hear him. He should have been used to it now, after trying for so many years, and meeting with disappointment each time. Yet he still tried, vowed that he would never stop trying, and promising to never leave a single day where he never saw the man.

The screech of the tires tore his gaze upwards, eyes widening as he saw a Sedan speeding down the road, driving much faster than one should. His eyes darting towards the street but calming, seeing that Jamie had seen it as well and had stopped. His hands still in his pockets as Jamie watched the car, approach, then in front of him and his entire body freezing up. Jack raised an eyebrow, flying up a little higher to see what it was that Jamie had seen.

It was like time stopped.

A little girl with blonde pigtails, maybe five years old, waddled into the center of the road to collect a piece of paper she had held only seconds before. Her small and slightly pudgy frame looking just like Jamie's sister when she was little, that form leaning over to collect the paper and not seeing the danger that approached her. But Jamie did and he jerked into action as Jack screamed out a blood curdling no. A scream that sounded much like one he had uttered years before.

It was after Jamie's twenty-seventh birthday. It was amazing, to think that Jamie still believed after all this time. He had gone to university, accepted into one of the best in the state, and had graduated in the top ten of his class. Majoring in Myths and Mythology, a major that his mother had argued with him about for some time, but one that he had complete passion for. His teachers loved him, loving how he was so inquisitive about all the myths about gods, goddesses, and various idols throughout history. Even when they had gone over the history of the story of Jack Frost, he had written a thesis paper that would have rivaled even the best of authors. Of course, they didn't believe any of the intimate details that he had gotten from the original source, but they loved how he had incorporated the original story with his own person thoughts. As he had neared graduation, every teacher offered to write reference letters for him to various historical companies, wanting him to continue on the imagination it took to invent these myths. That had pretty much set it up for him for his future career, his mind already set on a company that lay in the nearby city.

His years during school were lonely though. He had made some friends but they had remained acquaintances, Jamie not wanting to expose more than he cared to, not wanting to experience all four years without a single person to talk to. Jack had been a constant source, of course, but the man couldn't be there all the time. When he was there though, it was difficult. A roommate that was just as much of a book nerd as he was, who was constantly in the room. A sheer curtain that they had somehow managed to rig in the middle of the room was the only source of privacy. The only way that they could was for Jamie to bite down on a pillow, muffling himself as he and Jack kept up their relationship.

Outside the room, it was difficult to hold hands, people only seeing him walk around with his hand outstretched. This forced them to be a little creative about it all but they had managed to get some times alone out in the nearby woods. Swimming and Jamie being able to be his normal self, not as reserved as he was forced to at school, and being able to talk to Jack as he had always had before. But the four years passed by quickly and Jamie had been so happy to accept his degree. It had been an amazing honor, one where he had only been received by his mother and, unbeknownst to others, Jack. Who had watched from high above, smiling and beaming down at his lover, amazed that the man had done so much with his life.

Not even three months had passed when had been accepted by a historical group that researched and helped with various universities. The pay wasn't the best but Jamie enjoyed his work. His workers were pleasant enough, men that had vowed their lives to the saving of history and all the little details that could be stored away. Even some relics that had been apparently touched or owned by the origin of the Jack Frost story. That had amused Jack to no end, who had inspected the objects and just shrugged, not having seen them before in his life.

At twenty four, he had finally saved up enough to move out and buy his first apartment in the nearby city that was slowly enveloping his small hometown. The apartment wasn't anything special. A one room apartment filled with the basics. A bed, desk, bookshelf, and a tv. There wasn't much of a living room but he had managed to fit a small, used couch, and an old rug from his mother. That was about it and though it wasn't much, Jamie loved it and loved it more when Jack helped to fill the emptiness of the apartment.

Jamie paused though, alone at the moment as he laid on the couch to watch television. Sitting up, he brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing the weird pain that had started up a few days ago. A dull ache centered at his right temple and it only came whenever he thought about Jack. He closed his eyes, imagining Jack's snow white face and for some reason, it was hazy. His eyes closed tighter as he concentrated harder, the pain becoming more as he focused his attention on the man's face, and after a few more painful minutes, it became clear. Letting out a sigh, he finally opened his eyes as the pain eased away.

"That's weird..."

A/C: Oh, what is happening now? Stay tuned! The next chapter will come tomorrow. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Author Comment: Thank you all for the reviews for the past chapter! I know that a lot of people commented about how sad it is. I hope that you like this next chapter and perhaps cheer you up!

Chapter 8

The next afternoon, Jack returned form his work near Norway. The snow having been freshly laid and causing a few little tricks along the way, left Jack in a really good mood. Grinning like a madman and filled with the stories of his new work of the day, he entered through the open window, and smiled as he saw Jamie sitting at his desk. Setting his staff up on a hook that Jamie had placed just for him, he swiftly removed his hoodie and tossed it to the side.

"Hey you." He said, waiting for Jamie to turn around, but the man didn't move. Chuckling, Jack walked over to Jamie and leaned over the young man's shoulder to see what he was working on. His eyes landed on a textbook than any book Jack had ever soon and looking almost as old as the spirit was. Jack figured the man was so deep into the book, that he hadn't heard the spirit, and Jack laughed. He brought his hands out to hug Jamie to him and was faced with a shocking moment.

His arms going right through Jamie, a hiss of his form shifting through the man's solid body, and Jack gasped.

"No...Jamie...Jamie!" He yelled out and he nearly fainted as Jamie turned around, head shaking for a second and his eyes squinting as he looked. A smile came on his face and Jack realized that the man saw him.

"Oh jeeze, you scared me." Jack said, letting out a relieved sigh as he spoke and Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Why did I scare you?" He said, confusion in his voice as he caught on to the panic that was still laced on Jack's features. Standing up, he reached out for Jack and brought the man closer to him, eyes gazing straight into Jack's own relieved orbs.

"What's wrong?" Jack couldn't say. He didn't dare say. Of all things, Jack knew how the young man would take the news and he'd be angry as hell that Jack hadn't told him after all these years. Knowing that he would forget any day now or that they would be lucky enough to have three more years. Jamie would blow up, Jack knew that. He would try endlessly to try and find a way around it, force himself to keep believing and if anything, end it before it got to that point. The man was so dramatic that way, a trait that Jack loved at some points but in this instance, one that he hated.

"Nothing's wrong." Jack said, his arms coming up to wrap around Jamie's shoulders, body pressing up against the taller man. Leaning up just as Jamie opened his mouth to ask once more, Jack kissed him, trying his best to distract the young man from questioning further. The kiss was gentle, soft and loving. Just enough to make Jamie's frame relax, arms resting around Jack's lower back before slowly pulling away, smiling. If the spirit didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't push the subject.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Jamie asked and Jack mocked a questioning gaze, pouting his lips slightly.

"Ummmm...let's watch that one show...the one you like." Jack replied, only recalling the bits and pieces he had been able to catch, and the parts that Jamie talked about. Jamie laughed.

"You mean the Mentalist?" He asked and Jack nodded. Jamie laughed, looking over to the TV with basic cable, thinking about when the show was on. It was the one show he actually enjoyed, one that made him laugh and delved into the realm of impossibility, or at least in appearance. Nodding, they both moved over to the small couch, Jamie jumping to lay down onto the couch. Jack following soon after but softer, laying on top of the other man. Within a minute, sound boomed through the small apartment as the show went on, both men smiling as they cuddled to watch.

The show came and ended soon, Jack having closed his eyes halfway through to enjoy a few minutes of immobility. Flying around all the time got boring at times and the one place where he could sit still and be at complete peace, was right where he was. After he heard the ending credits start, Jack stretched out, eyes lazily moving up to see that Jamie had fallen asleep at some point during the show. Chuckling, Jack stood to his feet, stretching his arms up above his head, groaning from the exertion. Twisting himself, he smiled as he saw Jamie move a bit in his sleep.

"Hey, wake up you. You're always getting on me about falling sleep." Jamie groaned, eyes furrowing together before his hand came up to massage his temple. Slowly, one eye opened, peering up at Jack, who was now leaning over the other.

"You okay?" Jack asked, seeing that the other was having another of his headaches. Jamie just nodded before he tried to sit up. Note, he tried to. He soon found himself slumped over, hands grabbing at his head, and Jack's eyes widened. Crouching down, he reached out to touch Jamie's shoulders, an attempt to comfort the man but his hands flew right through him once again.

"I...I think I'm okay..." Jamie whispered out, eyes still clenched as he lifted his head, one hand still massaging his temple. Opening them, he gazed around and became confused as he didn't see Jack.

"Jack?"

"Jamie!" Jack screamed out and Jamie's eyes opened wide. What was going on? Standing up, he turned on the spot, scanning the entire room. He could heard Jack speaking but could not see him.

"Jack! Where are you?!" He nearly screamed out, eyes becoming panicked. His hand flying up to touch the pain that invaded his temple once again, sharper and more painful than ever.

"Jamie! I'm right here! I'm right in front you!" Jack yelled back, hands still trying to grab onto Jamie. His hands flying through him in a blue mist as he tried to touch Jamie's chest. It was in vain though as he tried, tears quickly coming to his eyes as he realized what was happening.

"Jack...I can't see you..." The words came out a whisper, filled with panic and fear as he realized that Jack was not visible to him anymore. Was this permanent? Was something happening to Jack? His mind filled with worry about his lover, hands reaching out in front of him.

"Jamie...I..." Jack's voice was filled with pain, words coming out between sobs as he stopped trying for a moment. His gaze falling right on Jamie's worried face.

"I'm sorry." He managed to gasp out and Jamie's eyes widened.

"You're voice...it's so quiet...Please Jack, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He was worried about him, Jack realized. Worried that something was happening to him to cause this and he let out a choked sob, his entire body shaking.

"I'm okay! I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't-" That was the last that Jamie heard. Jack's voice dimming out into a faint whisper before the room became completely quiet. He grabbed his head suddenly then, tears coming to his eyes as he realized that Jack's voice was gone. He tried hard to think of the man's face but nothing came and his head hurt so badly. It hurt and he couldn't take it. It felt as if his skull were ripping in half and he screamed out before collapsing, hands clinging to his head.

Then it suddenly stopped. Jamie blinked a few times, his body aching. Jack yelled out, trying to touch his lover again, but finding that the man couldn't see, feel or hear him. Slowly and with a grunt, Jamie sat up on the floor, eyes looking around him. Raising a hand, he wiped as his face to see a tear, and he looked confused.

"Why am I crying?" He questioned out loud and Jack froze. It was done...it had finally happened and he felt as if his chest were being torn from him. Jack's hands flew up to the sides of his head, tears streaming down his face as he pulled on the snowy white strands, his breathing becoming rapid as he took staggering steps backwards. His face becoming pained, more pain than anything he had ever felt before. The room becoming cold as he felt his chest grow hot for only a moment before he was cold once again. His mind whirling, realizing that he hadn't gotten to say what he had never gotten to. A simple sentence that Jack had never once said and it tore him apart.

"NNNnoooo!"

That night had been the single most painful experience of Jack's long life. One that had caused him to neglect his duties and powers for several months. The other Guardians coming to find him, to console him as he wept for the great loss he had suffered. Worry that he would never be able to feel whole once again and the others telling him that he would overcome this. He never did become whole again, an emptiness in his chest that was filled with ice as he finally pushed through to do his duty, but with less joy than before. His actions almost becoming robotic, scheduled, and no fun or enjoyment filling his life.

And now, a mere twenty years later, it was happening again.

The sickening sound of bone meeting with metal filled the air. Followed by an audible scream as people dashed about, avoiding the slide of the car as the driver finally hit the brakes. Dozens of eyes, filled with horror from the situation, looked over to the form that lay in the middle of the street. The dark form that was almost illuminated from a streetlight, a figure that lay as still as death, and Jack hovering just above. Unseen and unheard but there was nothing to be heard from the man as he slowly came to be right above Jamie. Eyes wide with horror.

A gasp left him though as he saw a hint of movement, a smile coming to his face as he waited for the man to turn over and show him that he was alright. But it wasn't the movement of Jamie. It was the little girl, climbing out from beneath Jamie, crying out as she finally came out from beneath him, and yelling out for her father. The father quickly came over, collecting his daughter to hug him to his chest, tears streaming down his face as he yelled out to the man.

"Sir? Sir! Thank you, oh my god, thank you. Sir!" The father reached out, pushing Jamie onto his back, and the body slumping over. Limp and with brown eyes that stared, lids closed halfway, up into the sky and right at Jack. They still held a light glimmer of life and a smile spread on the man's face as he continued to stare. Ignoring the sounds of someone on the phone with ambulance, a siren that soon filled the air, Jamie stared up and softly spoke. The one word that Jack had never thought he would hear again.

"Jack..." The man froze, floating midair as he stared down at Jamie. Then Jamie did something even more unexpected, his hand coming up. The limb shaky and covered in bright lines of blood, reaching out...reaching out towards Jack. The spirit gasped, realizing that Jamie...Jamie saw him. Jack never got to reach down though as the ambulance arrived and quickly moved over to Jamie, covering him from view. They collected him onto a stretcher, loading him into the vehicle before they drove off towards the nearest hospital. The only one to follow was Jack.

What was only an hour, felt like days to Jack as he tried searching through the hospital. He had gotten separated for only a moment but it had been enough time for him to lose sight of the stretcher as they wheeled Jamie in. Now he flew through the halls, looking for any signs of the man. Panic flooding him as he thought about going into each and every room in the hospital to find Jamie. To find Jamie, who saw him. Who actually saw him!

Jack flew down a long corridor, back towards where he knew the reception desk was at and he froze halfway. In the center of the hall, were Jack's mom and sister. The two women holding each other, crying as a doctor stood beside them, laying a comforting hand on the mother's shoulder. Jack's heart dropped, flying over quickly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We did all we could." The words echoed through Jack, his chest growing tight and that familiar sharp hot pain invading his chest once again. He turned his head, looking into what could only be a holding room for patients being prepared for surgery.. Machines around him, one that Jack recognized as a mechanism to revive someone's heart, was standing next to the bed. Blowing a gust of wind and not giving a damn who saw, Jack flew into the room, and froze as he saw the body.

Not even covered, Jamie's lay there exposed to the chest. Eyes closed and body covered in blood. Jack came down to land on his feet beside the bed, staff falling to the floor with a loud bang that echoed in the quiet room. His hand came out, halting for a moment to quiver just above Jamie's heart. A second more passing before he slowly tried, slowly dared to, but to no avail. His hand passed right through as it had done for the past twenty years and he choked, tears coming to his eyes as he stared down at the broken body of the man.

Falling to his knees, Jack wailed. Tears streaming down his face, freezing as they fell to the ground as he screamed out his pain to the world. The only light in the room coming from the one window and the fluorescent lights that hung above. Yet Jack didn't care and for the millionth time in the past 300 years of his existence, he cursed being immortal. Cursed not being able to die. Screaming out his pain so strongly that the entire room filled with ice, snow bursting, and people panicking just behind the door as they saw this terrifying phenomenon from nowhere.

"Jack..." The voice was soft. Barely a whisper and Jack could barely hear it from the rushing sound in his ears and the volume of his own wails. Forcing what little control he had over himself, his eyes moved up to the window, and saw the moon glow. The man in the moon, speaking his name softly to him in a soft mantra before the glow became even brighter. Jack raised his hand up, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

But it lasted for only a moment before the light dimmed away. Lowering his hand, his crying halted for the moment, he stared in confusion at the moon. What was the immortal trying to say to him? Why had he spoken out to him at that moment? For the first time since he had first awoke as Jack Frost, why was he now only speaking to him once again?

A gasp broke the silence then and Jack's head snapped around towards the bed. Snapped to see the ice he had formed, melting away within seconds, forming a large puddle beneath the hospital bed. Scrambling, feeling as if he had no strength left in his body, Jack came to his feet, and froze. Jack's hands were the first thing to become lax on him, fingers uncurling from the tight fists that they had just clenched into, his legs shaking from the flood of emotions that surged through him. His eyes widening, mouth opening only a fraction as he stared in amazement at what was before him.

Golden eyes. Brighter than the sun itself, stared at him in confusion as the man sat up in the bed, a hand coming up to hold his head. Hair that blazed just as brightly in a shower of golden light mixed with the light hues of the hottest blue at the center, flowing around the man's head and hanging down towards his neck. His face, as young as the day when he had finally lost sight of Jack. Handsome and glowing a healthy, dark tan as if he had stood all day out in the sun. The arm slowly came down as the man sat up in the bed, breathing deeply as if he had held his breath. Slowly moving from the bed, standing beside it as the gown around him fluttered to the ground, burning to a cinder before landing. Then the eyes again, returning to meet with the icy blue before him.

"Hi..." The words spoke, a confused smile coming to that gorgeous face and Jack couldn't hold back the relieved and unbelieving chuckle that escaped him.

"Uh...do you know where I am?" The man said, looking around him. Jack laughed once more, shrugging.

"What do you remember?" Jack asked in return, slowly taking a step forward. The man looked back.

"Uh...the man...in the moon...he called me...Bes Eros..." He said and Jack had to think hard, eyebrows furrowing together as he heard the strange name. Then his memory flooded back to when Jamie had been studying in school. Studying in an ancient looking book that held the different names of gods, goddesses, and mythical legends. Two names that had stuck out from all the rest, ones that he had lovingly hugged Jamie and said, 'that should be your nickname.' Bes, a god known for protection of children and Eros, a god known for love.

"Who are you? Do I...do I know you?" The question jolted Jack back to stare at the beautiful sight before him and he neared even closer. His hand coming up to rest on the man's shoulder, ice meeting fire and causing small bouts of smoke to fill the air just above the touch. Smiling wide, Jack leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on the man's face before leaning back to gaze at him.

"You do but you won't remember right away...just know, I'm here to help you. And...Bes...I love you."

The End

A/C: Well, that's the end folks. I really enjoyed writing this story, taking only three days to finish the entire thing. I hope that you liked it! There's a possibility of a sequel but will probably be a oneshot, I haven't decided yet. Either way, thank you for reading and thank you to those who were kind enough to leave reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone!

Just wanted to inform all that I will be doing a sequel. It will be coming out probably in a week at most, the first chapter anyway. Got a lot on my plate (work, webcomic, fanfiction, comissions). So please stick around!

Thank you,

Sincerely

Jay

PS.

For those interested in a visual on what Jamie looks like at the end. Sorry, the link keeps messing up.

It's at devianart, under the name merlin87tx or you can search Jamie/Jack Frost Fanfiction Art.


End file.
